It Was You All Along
by shizinga
Summary: Syd leaves Sky heartbroken. Can Z help Sky regain his confidence back? (I suck at summaries) Sky/Z friendship and eventually Sky/Z romance! Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

1)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did there would be more seasons and maybe a SPD season 2

(A/n: Whenever Sky became red every one got promoted so Bridge was Blue Z was green and Syd was yellow. I think its only fair that the girls also got promoted. Go Sky/Z!)

It was a gloomy day in New Tech City. The Commander of S.P.D. Earth sat in his chair thinking about the day and how did he end up in this mess. He felt like he couldn't breathe... like he was being strangled by the feelings he did not want to feel..by the sorrow he was washed with... He should've been happy now. He reached his goal. He was the commander, the shadow ranger all the more. But his happiness was greatly overshadowed by the sorrow the once pink ranger had caused him. He couldn't believe she would do this. He was finally opening up to her. He loved her.. and she loved him.. Or so he thought.

Suddenly the command center doors whoosh-ed open to reveal a guy with brownish hair, comforting smile. He looks up at his old friend, he comes up to talk to him but then he notices his friend's attire and is forced to salute him (SPD style). The commander smiles and nods for him to enter. The commander looks at his friend who is wearing a red uniform, smiles thinking about his evolution from green ranger to blue to finally the red ranger, and asks "Hey Bridge, you needed something?" The now red ranger looks confused at his friend's fake smile and replies "Sky you don't have to act strong in front of me. I know you bro."

Sky's smiles disappears and a dash of pain is seen in his crystal blue eyes which seem to water ever so slightly. "Bridge..." he trails off "I thought she loved me man." Bridge's heart breaks seeing his best friend who is generally strong, sharp and confident in such a vulnerable condition. "I know Sky...we all thought so too. Where is she? I didn't find her in her quarters and even Z couldn't catch hold of her after the scene created while you know...when Cruger was promoted..and then you were promted...and then I got promoted and then Z was promoted and Syd...Syd..." but his babbling was cut off when Sky glared at him. Sky said nothing just showed him a letter..a letter of resignation from SPD by the powerful ranger Sydney Drew herself. All Bridge could do after reading the letter was let a deep breath out followed by Sky.

This was going to be a long day.

(A/n: How was it? Please let me know! I have a long story planned for Sky/Z! This is my first fanfic please be nice! R/R guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

2)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

(A/n: Z has long straight hair till her elbow..shes been in SPD for two years its about time :) and Sky and Syd dated for a year after Jack left.)

Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado stood in her now half empty room which had no character which it once had when she shared it with Syd, her best friend. Her side was fine but the ex-yellow ranger's side was completely empty with no proof that once a sweet but strong ranger lived there.

On the empty bed there was peanuts(Syd's stuffed elephant which she had from childhood) and a little silver box with a letter. Z picked up the box to open it to see a thin white gold 'S' locket with a little tiny blue jewel in the middle of the S. It resembled Z's Z locket. She then saw the letter and a picture fell off.. She bent down and picked it up to see a picture of herself and Syd in the common room smiling with Z's left hand over Syd's shoulder and Syd pressing both Z's cheeks with her right palm resulting in a very cute squeesed expression on Z's face. Z could only remember that time and smile. She then read the letter.

Dear Z,  
>You've been my best friend all these years. Even though we are completely different you are the one who has been my constant companion. I was not very keen on having you as my roommate earlier but as time passed you became my sister! I came to you when Bridge confessed his feelings for you to me and I was there when you had to refuse him. Poor Bridgey. When I fell in love with Sky you were the first person who knew.. You were my rock when Sky and I had fights. And you are now the first one to know why I fell in love with Justin. Sky is great but he's not my type you know. I want the romantic guy who swipes me off my feet but Sky was well Sky..always within rules and this really irritated me many times. Sky always used to treat me like someone who knew nothing and needed to be guided and corrected everytime. I knew he loved me a lot but he had a really crappy way of showing it. But then Justin came into my life...Justin.. He is so sweet and caring and he fell in love with me the moment he saw me when we were fighting that magnet guy downtown. He was a friend I needed and when he was going to go away to the Caribbean and asked if I loved him and would join him, I just had to... I was in love. So Z I am leaving after the promotion of Sky and all of you. I know Sky wouldn't want to see me after his promotion because of our recent fight. God I've stopped keeping track of the number of fights we've had. I've talked to Cruger to let him know I'm not going to be a part of SPD anymore. Congrats on being the Blue ranger Z! I would've hated Green...sorry it looked good on you though. And Z please look after Sky, I know despite our fights he never thought I would leave but we just lost all our passion and I couldn't be a part of it anymore. Look after Sky. I'll write to you! Wear my locket and look after peanuts.<br>Muaahh!  
>Syd.<p>

Z was shocked at all the new information thrown at her and then by instinct she looked behind the letter only to see a small message on the back side of the paper:

"And Z? I know you've loved Sky since forever, I could see it in your eyes, so please take care of him? He's hurting."

Syd knew? How could she? Z tried hard to cover up her feelings but Syd still saw it. A drop fell on the letter only to show that the headstrong fearless blue ranger was crying because she missed her best friend. Z now hugged peanuts and sat on her bed thinking about everything.

(A/n: Two new characters are going to be introduced in the next chapter one of which is going to play a vital role in the Sky/Z life! Please R/R)


	3. Chapter 3

3)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

(A/n: I have introduced two new characters for the green and yellow ranger posts, they're going to be brothers! Also SPD uniforms have changed.)

SPD uniform:  
>The uniform for guys is more or less the same other than being fitted, it is blackish gray instead of gray and the ranger color line in the front torso area is thinner and three bands of the respective ranger color are in the elbow portion of the left hand full sleeve instead of the whole sleeve being colored.<br>Girls uniform is changed with it being blackish gray and theres no skirt but fitted trousers till the end and boots with wegde heels.. all blackish gray and the torso part and sleeve part is same as the guys new uniform style.

New Characters:  
>Name: Tylor Smith<br>Age: 22yrs  
>Personality: Charming, flirtatious, a ladies man which is aided by his good looks.<br>Looks: Brown hair, brown eyes, fair, height like Bridge, well built physique.  
>Top C-Squad cadet who is always excelling in the action field but ask him about Rule No. 134b from the SPD rulebook he'll give you one of his killer smiles and try to get out of the situation.  
>Superpower: He can forsee events by the second which can give him the upper hand during battles since he can see the enemies plan of action. But he still hasn't mastered it yet and can only use his power once or twice at a time because it is mentally straining.<p>

Name: Kyle Smith  
>Age: 21yrs<br>Personality: Sweet and charming, but serious at the same time. He's ahead of his brother in the looks department but fails to have the flamboyant charisma that his brother gives off.  
>Looks: Brownish blonde hair with light brown eyes, a tad bit tanned as compared to his brother.<br>He is another C-squad cadet to watch out for he is immensely sharp and witty. He's can tell you all about the SPD rulebook but is a bit behind than his brother in the fighting department.  
>Superpower: He has super speed (Just like Flash) but cannot pair his fast running with fast fighting. He has to learn a lot.<p>

After Syd's departure from SPD there was a change in the ranger squad. The ideal squad was going to be Bridge as red, Z as blue, Syd as green, Tylor as yellow and SOPHIE as pink. But now everything had changed.  
>Commander Tate called upon his existing B-squad rangers to the command centre along with Manx inorder to discuss what has to be done. Bridge, Z, Tylor and SOPHIE enter and salute. Sky nods and tells with a straight face no emotion whatsoever "Since one of our rangers has resigned we need to take a decision to complete the squad... Z!"<p>

Z who was not paying attention at his words was shocked to hear her name and looks up to Sky and says "Yes Sky?" When Sky glares at her she immediately tries to save it "I mean Commander Tate?"  
>Sky still glaring at her "First of all whenever the commander is speaking you must listen to WHAT HE IS SAYING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"<br>Bridge's and SOPHIE's eyes widened and Tylor simply looked confused.  
>Z, who was taken aback by his outburst would have given some witty reply back but chose to stay calm since she knew he was taking his frustration out on her, says with a straight face full of dignity "I'm sorry Commander. You we're saying?"<br>Sky who now caught hold of his emotions after Z's mellow reply said "You have been training the C-squad cadets, am I right?"  
>"Yes Commander." replied Z.<br>Sky then asks "Do you see anyone worthy enough to be the B-squad yellow ranger?"  
>Z thinks a bit and then nods "Sir, I think cadets Kyle Smith and Damian Cole are both in the running for SPD Yellow."<br>Sky nods and looks towards Bridge and asks "What do you think cadet Carson?"  
>Bridge says "I agree with Z both are great but I think Kyle Smith is better because his powers may help us during battles much more than Damian's..."<br>Z nods in agreement. Sky trusting both his old friends nods and asks Kat to call Kyle to the command centre. Kyle enters and salutes the commander and winks at Tylor, Tylor winks back. Sky rolling his eyes says "Kyle we have all seen your capabilities and power and you are now the SPD yellow ranger 4th in rank. Congratulations." Kyle who was now smiling from ear to ear suppressed his smile to become any wider and clears his throat and salutes and takes the SPD morpher and says "Its an honour Commander." Sky sees the enthusiasm in him and gives a half smile and says "dismissed." The B-squad cadets salute and start leaving. Sky sees Z sighing and leaving. He looks to Kat and she glares at him and says sternly "What was that Sky? You had no business to scream at Z. She also is shocked to find out about Syd leaving." She then glares at him again and continues to work with a pissed face causing Sky to sigh. Outside the command centre doors Tylor looks at Z's retreating form and follows her and then stops right in front of her causing her to hault. Giving her his killer smile he asks "Hey beautiful, you know you're face looks 1000times more pretty if there was a smile on it." Z looks at him with a confused look and says "I'm sorry but WHAT?" He says "I'm just saying the Commander's a dog he had no right to shout at a beautiful rose such as yourself." He then winks at her. Z rolls her eyes, getting annoyed she says "Hey you have no idea what Sky is going through so I say you can it." She glares at him and turns to walk only to see Sky standing at her giving her a apologetic smile. He wishes to say something but sees Tylor standing there and keeps staring at him narrowing his eyes untill he leaves and looks at Z and says "I'm sorry Z. I kinda forgot you were Syd's bestfriend too and you'll miss her too...I ..." He was cut off by Z who now smiled and said "Its okay Sky, I'm not mad." Sky then says "Wow a big change in you after all huh?" Z thinks 'You just never took the time to notice.' but says "Yeah I'm a big time senior now and have to act like it too." She smiles at him which causes him to smile too and he says "Yeah..Listen Z I better get going I have loads of stuff to do and you have.." he looks up thinks "..squad training and just another thing when there are other people in the room try and call me Commander Tate." He smiles and winks. Z laughs and says "Yeah sorry about that it's just that you've been commander for 4hrs now it'll take time to get used to." She then sees D-squad cadets coming towards them she then smiles at him and salutes and walks away. Sky, still smiling and content after apologizing walks towards the command centre.

(A/n: How was it? :P kinda cute! Please R/R! I plan on making Tylor interested in Z which makes the commander uncomfortable... hmm.. lets see.. it won't be sudden though! Go Sky/Z!)


	4. Chapter 4

4)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

Z walked into her room only to find it locked. Confused she tried her morpher on the morpher scanner but it still showed 'Access Denied'. Getting annoyed she then saw Bridge smiling and coming towards her with SOPHIE hand in hand. Z smiled at the adorable couple and asked SOPHIE "Hey weren't you going to be my roomie? And why can't I get access to our room? And.." She was cutoff when SOPHIE said "Yes I am your roomie and the reason you can't get access to this room is because our room is on the floor above where the A-squad rangers used to stay.. The rooms are big and amazing" she squealed causing Z to get excited. Z then asks Bridge "Are the guys shifted to the floor above too?" Bridge then says "Yeah! And since I'm the red ranger I get a room all to myself which should make me happy but I'm not because I like having a roomie..but now that Sky is the commander... he gets an even bigger room all to himself...which I can't share cause he is the commander.."(Z and SOPHIE both roll their eyes)"..and the Smith bros get a room to share.. I wouldn't want to separate brothers..so.." "BRIDGE!" Both the girls shouted when they couldn't take it anymore. Bridge then looked at them innocently and said "Sorry."

Smiling and saying bye to Bridge and SOPHIE who were going out for patrolling, Z headed to the new quarters fit for rangers and not cadets! Z was shocked to see her and SOPHIE'S room! It was thrice as big as her previous room with blue on the left and pink on the right side. Her side being elevated by a step and her bed was now a double bed and she had her very own bathroom previously she and Syd had only one in their room. Her closet was big with a dresser and a table full of her CDs and music stuff! Posters of singers and popstars hung on her side of the wall and big pictures of her friends Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd, SOPHIE and herself were on her table. She loved it. On the pink side it was mostly the same minus all the posters and pictures, SOPHIE's side had a computer and her live size charger which would charge her while she 'slept' (she is a cyborg) and everything being pink. Bridge had a slightly smaller room since it was only him lodging but it was still pretty big for one person. The green and yellow ranger's room was the mirror image of the girl's room just the difference was that the right side belonged to the green ranger and was elevated and Tylor's side contained pictures of only himself, and two guitars were fitted on the wall. The yellow side was the same as the green side other than a big book shelf and pictures of Kyle and some of his brother and parents.

(A/n: Enough about rooms :P )

After seeing her room thoroughly she saw peanuts on her table with the box that had the S locket which Z wore but now had Syd's letter folded up inside. Hopefully the movers didn't read it. Z then thought about Syd's letter and how she was asked to 'look after' Sky. She then took out her morpher and connected Sky. Sky answered on the other line "Commander Tate" Z rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon Sky I know you love being commander but answering the morpher addressing yourself as Commander is a bit too much." Sky shot back "Hey I don't know who may be on the line so.." Sky was cutoff by Z saying "But the ones calling the commander know that they're calling the commander right? So.." Sky barged in "Okay Okay Z! You win gosh anyways why did you call?"

Z smiled and asked "Hey Sky they're is something important I need to talk to you about can you come to the common room I need to show you something?" Sky knew she was going to answer for her bestfriend whom he tried to remove from his thoughts by working all the time so he flatly refused "No Z I can't. I'm busy." Not getting Z's response he added "Moreover I'm the commander so if I go to the common room all the cadets..." "Oh yeahhh.." Z replied cutting him off, she hadn't thought about this. He sighed, she continued "Okay so I'm coming to the command centre." Sky immediately replied "No no no I don't want to make a scene. Just drop it Z I don't want to talk about her." Z getting annoyed said "HER name is Sydney you loved her Sky, she had her reasons and you have the right to know those reasons and I'm not going to let this go, you have to know." Sky knowing Z, knew she was not going to leave it and he also wanted to know why Syd would leave him even though he wouldn't admit it, he said "Z why are you so stubborn... fine. Wheres your and SOPHIE's room?" Z was initially shocked but she replied anyways "Floor 12 Room 70."

(A/n: What will happen in the room? ;) R/R to know guys!)


	5. Chapter 5

5)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

Z waited sitting on her bed clutching peanuts. The door slid open to show Sky with arms crossed on his chest and not looking happy. Z looked at him and thought 'God he's so handsome and his eyes...and...snap out of it Z you need to tell him' Z then came out of her thoughts her cheeks ever so slightly pink. She was about to say something when Sky said "So? What is it? I don't have much time you know." She could see his eagerness to know about Syd..she then thought he still loves her, he'll always love her she needed to move on from Sky but she just couldn't. She then replied "Come and sit this is gonna take more than a bit." Sky sighed and sat beside Z, Z put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him the letter that Syd left for her. Sky looked at her and before taking the letter he asked "She left it for me?" Z shook her head. He then understood that the letter was for Z, he then asked "Should I even?..." Z then rolled her eyes in her mind and said "Yes Sky u must! You need to read it and understand this because you're really losing it Sky you are intolerable.. even more than before." Z said with a playful smile...causing Sky to smile. Still smiling he said sarcastically "Yeah right." As his eyes went from Z to the letter in his hand his smile disappeared he sighed and started reading.

After 10mins or so of re-reading the letter Z who was now standing on SOPHIE's side to give him some space heard a sob, she turned back to see Sky still looking at the letter as stray tears still fell on the letter. Z's heart broke to see him like this said "Aw Sky..." as she reached over to him. He then signalled her to stop she stood near him and he regained his composure wiping away any tear left and said "She never loved me. How dare she use me like this." Z who thought showing him the letter would make things easier was completely taken aback by his comment. She then said "No Sky you're taking it all wrong! Sydney loved you Sky!" Sky shot back "Oh yeah? Then why the hell did she leave me and move to the Caribbean with that guy Justin? I knew something was going on between them I knew it how could she and all those times when she said she was out with you she was with him right?" Z now looked to the ground. "RIGHT?" He screamed causing Z to break her silence only to scream back "I never knew this okay? She used to tell me about Justin and I used to hide it from you I know I did you wrong!" Sky scoffs, Z looks up and closes her eyes and then looks back at him and continues "But I didn't know she loved Justin she used to tell me he was a family friend visiting her!" Sky then laughed "Wow I can't believe she lied to everyone!" Z couldn't take it anymore she then simply pushed him to make him sit on the bed again and she then put her hands through her hair in frustration and then on her hips and said "LISTEN Sky, I know what Syd did was wrong but if I was ever in her shoes I would do the same thing too...Syd.."

Sky scoffed saying "Two peas in a pod eh?" Z then shot back "Will you shut up? Yes I would. Who are you to judge? Sydney was not happy with you Sky she missed the spark that you two had, heck we all missed it, you both were only together because you didn't want to break your friendship and the leftover love that was left! She was not happy Sky. Okay tell me one day that you two were happy and did not fight. I'm not talking about the initial days. You have any memories?" Sky was about to open his mouth Z cut him off "Oh please don't say Valentine's Day I knew what happened you guys fought over the waiter." Sky then said "But people fight in relationships Z! It's only normal!" Z then replied "It is normal only to a limit okay? Admit it you guys were not happy Sky. You would've broken up eventually you know I'm telling the truth."

Sky then sighed and was still figuring out whatever Z said was true. Z then saw his face soften and continued not screaming this time "Sydney is a like a princess Sky she needs to be treated like one but you were more interested in the SPD handbook and your duties as the red ranger. Justin gave her everything you couldn't Sky...I know its bitter but its the truth. Otherwise if she was happy why would she leave you?" Silence fell in the blue ranger's room.

Sky still seated finally got the guts to say something "You're right Z...I...I messed it up...she was perfect but I messed it up.  
>.." he choked, even though it pained Z to see him cry over Sydney she still pulled him into an embrace where Sky's head rested a bit below her shoulder and she kept rubbing his back. He felt nice that here he didn't have to act strong he could let his heart out to someone. When he was done crying he looked up at Z and said "Thanks Z" she smiled and said "Anytime Sky. You know you can tell me anything.." She moved from the embrace and said playfully "Now if you cry anymore I'm gonna tell everyone that the Commander of SPD Earth cries like a baby!" And then she mock acted a crying baby and Sky laughed and said "You dare. This is not to get out of this room and NO ONE has to know." He warned her and she said "Fine. Hey...you forgave her right?" He thought and said "Yeah." Z smiled.<p>

Then Sky turned the letter over and said "Hey what's this?" Z's eyes widened in horror as she snatched the letter from him and said "Hey that's personal!" Sky now curious tried to snatch it from her and said "You let me read the letter! Hey what is it?" but she ran and he couldn't catch it. Z then glared at him "That message is only for me to know okay? Now go and do some boring commander duties." Z said as she moved to her desk and folded the letter and put it inside the box. Sky acted offended "Hey! I love the paperwork..." Then he thought what the heck "You're right Z its really boring even for me." He sighed and smiled. Z couldn't help but smile. Sky then said "Thanks again Z." Z smiled "You're welcome." He left her room still thinking did he just open up to Z Delgado? And why did it feel so good? And what was the message behind the letter? He had to know.

(A/n: Its always nice to open up to someone don't ya think? R/R guys! I need the love! No flaming!)


	6. Chapter 6

6)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

(A/n: After all these years I do not think it would matter but I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS)

[A week after the outburst in Z's room]

Z then got a call in her morpher and was told by Kat to reach the command centre. Z reached faster than expected because the A-squad rooms were closer. She saw Sky standing with Kat discussing something. She then entered and asked "Whats wrong Kat?" Sky looked at her and asked "Where's Tylor?" Z looked puzzled and said "I don't know last I saw him he was outside training with Kyle half n hour ago." Just then Tylor came "Ahh sorry commander I just took time getting here, I still gotta learn the ways and...um anyways, what's wrong?" He cut short his explanation when Sky, Z and Kat all three went from listening to him to looking back on the computer screen when they heard a crash from the monster. Sky replied "A monster. What's new? I want Z and you to go and investigate." Z then asked "What about the others?" Kat replied "Bridge, SOPHIE and Kyle are already sent for another mission downtown." Z nodded and both rangers saluted and ran out Tylor after Z. Both Z and Tylor screeched their patrol cycles to a halt when they reached the spot where the monster was last spotted. When they saw it they both charged towards it. Tylor being first to kick it causing it to stumble. Z then removed her morpher and showed it to the monster and commanded "SPD! You are under arrest!" The monster simply laughed and hit her with his blasters. Z dodged all the blasts and hit it with her own blasters, then Tylor joined the fight and they both started fighting, when the monster got the upper hand, Z said "This is not working" she came into position, Tylor a bit behind her on her left she shouted "Ready?" Tylor replied with equal confidence "Ready!" "SPD Emergency!" Both shouted in unison. They were tranformed into the blue and green rangers and fought the monster, Z then summoned her patrol cycle and blasted the monster and then picked her lower body from the bike and gave a sideways kick from both the legs to the monster. Then Tylor blasted with the green blaster and the monster finally lost. Z then removed her morpher pointed it at the monster and commanded "You have been charged for causing havoc in the city and for harming innocent civilians. Judgement!"  
>"Guilty!" both Z and Tylor said when the red cross came into vision. Z then removed a bone and called RIC and when RIC was transformed into the canine canon with Tylor holding the canon on his knee, she shouted "Ready? Fire!" And the monster got confined. Here in the command centre Sky and Kat breathed sighs of relief and smiled. Kat says "Z has improved drastically and she makes a great team with Tylor." Sky smiles and says "Yes she has. And about Tylor, hes new we'll see about him."<br>Once the monster got contained both the rangers powered down and Z walked and bent to pick up the containment card from the ground, just then Tylor commented with a smirk "Niceeee ass!" Z glared at him and held him by his collar with her right hand and said "You are not going to flirt with me. UNDERSTOOD?" She practically shouted in the end. Tylor initially shocked then smirked back at her "Hey I was not flirting I was just appreciating beauty." Z's lips formed a smile involuntarily seeing his smirk, she then rolled her eyes left his collar and starting walking towards her patrol cycle. He smiling and walking after her to sit in his patrol cycle. Sky and Kat saw all of this. Kat smiled at the flirtation and looked to Sky and said "I think they could end up together." Sky gave a fake smile back but what he couldn't understand was that why was he feeling a bit different about Tylor flirting with Z. He couldn't make out what he was feeling.

(A/n: Jealousy perhaps? Well we'll just have to wait and watch! Please R/R I'll pop chapters after chapters! ;) )


	7. Chapter 7

7)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I do not own POWER RANGERS!

(A/n: Get ready for the start of Sky/Z friendship...I mean they were friends before but now is their journey towards being in love...but don't expect Sky/Z love now. OMG I'm babbling like Bridge :P Just see this as the phase between friendship and love.)

After destroying and containing the monster Z and Tylor came back to the command centre. Kat who was standing with Sky smiles and says "Congratulations Z I could see real leadership quality in you today..Doggie would be so proud. And Tylor congrats on your first mission...And.." But she couldn't complete when Boom came running covered in smoke screaming "Kat Kat I screwed the quantum enhancer I screwed the quantum enhancer!" Everyone rolled their eyes except Tylor who looked genuinely concerned. Kat saw the concern and said "Don't worry this happens a lot I'll fix it." And goes after Boom leaving Sky, Z and Tylor in the command centre.

Sky then smiles and says "You were really good today Z, the pro-combat training you did 6months ago in planet Xenux has really made you a great fighter." Z blushes a bit and smiles and says "Thank you commander." Sky then moves on to Tylor and says "As for you Tylor, you need to improve even more, you are third in command, I advice you to do more training. Dismissed." Z who looked confused because she thought Tylor fought well saluted with Tylor and was following him to leave when the commander said "Not you Z." She then stopped and when Tylor went looking disappointed Z asked Sky "You didn't think he fought well today Sky?" Sky looked her and said "No Z he still needs to learn a lot." Z still confused asks "Learn what?" Sky then glares at her and says "Why are you taking his side I just felt he needed to improve." Z now seeing Sky glaring at her shoots "Hey I didn't think he fought that bad he, Kyle and SOPHIE have all completed SWAT training and we've trained them ourself on Earth so I think they're pretty good, best of C-squad as per me." She now didn't need to mellow down because Sky was not depressed like he was two weeks back. Sky smiles "So the old Z is back." Z sees his smile and smiles back "She never left, she just didn't come out much but now she will." Z winks at Sky. Sky laughs and says "Yeah I think I was pretty hard on him I'll talk to him later." Z then comes and sits on one of the chairs of the round table and Sky sits on another chair.

They both smile and both remained silent but then Z said "Hey Sky we really miss you in the common room even though you used to sit by yourself reading the SPD handbook or making a model plane or drink coffee or simply glare at us for having fun, but we still miss you." Sky smiled causing Z's heart to melt and said "I miss it too Z, I miss your constant mockery, witty replies but I love being commander too." He says with his chest puffed with pride. Z simply rolls her eyes and was about to say something when her morpher beeps she picks it up and finds out SOPHIE is on the other line telling her to come to the common room pronto as Bridge is having a buttery toast eating competition against Kyle! Z gets all excited and Sky smiles, she then looks at Sky who motions her to get going, Z's smile goes away as she knows Sky wont be joining her and sighs and tells she'll be right there and tells them not to start without her.

Z then looks at Sky and says "Lighten up Sky!" Sky smiles remembering when she told him this 2 and half years back during Syd and Jack's birthday party. He then shakes his head slightly to remove thoughts of Syd.. Just when Z was about to go she tripped and was about to fall when Sky got hold of her. She looked into Sky's eyes and he was directly looking into hers too, Sky felt his hand touching Z's waist and the other on her shoulder and he was enjoying it. He then sees strands of long hair on Z's face and removes his hand from her shoulder still holding her firmly by the waist and removes any hair that was hiding her beautiful face...Sky then let his finger remove the hair from her forhead touching her face from the forhead to her cheek to letting the hair fall back.. Sky's morpher beeps, an alarm for something, ruining the moment as Z and Sky both looked embarrassed and Z's face was pinker than SOPHIE's uniform. Z then mutters "Damn heels." Sky only smiled as he saw how the wedge heeled boots looked so good on her. Z completely embarrased gave him a salute and left. Z then thought why did she salute him omg what must he be thinking shes so dumb! She then reached the common room only to see everyone waiting for her and as she entered Tylor said Ready Set Go! And Bridge and Kyle started stuffing their faces with buttery toast while SOPHIE recorded the whole thing! Z laughed seeing Bridge's face but all she could think was about the moment she had with Sky in the command centre...

(A/n: Well how was the moment?)


	8. Chapter 8

8)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

(A/n: Sky/Z moment coming up!)

Z simply sat and smiled thinking about what happened earlier in the command centre, how much she loved Sky's firm hands holding her, his eyes fixed on hers, the way her heart beat grew by the second, her thoughts were interrupted by Tylor literally screaming "Z!" Z suddenly snapped out of her dreams only to see everyone looking at her, Kyle with a balloon face stuffed with buttery toast and Bridge's face even more swollen with half a toast sticking out. She said "Wh...what?" Bridge says something with his mouth full but is only understood as mumble, SOPHIE cuts him and says "We've been calling you for some time now but you just weren't paying attention and…"  
>"Whatever but Kyle won right? He won." Tylor said not letting her finish. SOPHIE glares at him "No he hasn't all I've been saying is that Bridge has won so you can suck it okay?" Both Tylor and SOPHIE continue their heated argument, Z simply chuckles and looks down. After the buttery toast competition Bridge and Z went for their scheduled patrolling on the jeep, Bridge driving and Z sitting on the side looking out for anything suspicious. Bridge then breaks the silence saying "Hey Z you look a bit off these days, I know you miss Syd but I think there's something else too..." Z looks at him and sighs "Yeah Bridge there's a lot going on in my head but I'd rather not talk about it you know." She smiles sweetly. Bridge smiles at her and looks ahead and says "All right." After some time Bridge says "Hey isn't that Jack and Ally and oh..." he stops talking when he sees them kissing in the park. Z simply laughs. They stop right in front of them causing Jack and Ally to break apart, Z smirks and says "Bro get a room." Jack sees his friends in the jeep and laughs "Heyyyyy. So patrolling? How much do I miss this." Z and Bridge both sensing the sarcasm in his voice roll their eyes, Bridge saying "Yeah right!" Suddenly their morphers ring as Z answers hers Kat says "A robot is coming your way i've sent the others." Bridge tilts his head to answer into Z's morpher "We're on it Kat." Just then the green, yellow and pink rangers come on three patrol cycles. Z glares at them "Hey that's my ride!" Tylor who is sitting on her blue patrol cycle smirks and says "Hop on then." Jack glares at him and Z simply rolls her eyes and says "Get off!" as she hops on her patrol cycle, Tylor laughs and gets on his green patrol cycle, Bridge hops on his red one and Kyle and SOPHIE hop on the jeep and scoot off with Z shouting "Bye Jack Ally!" leaving Jack simply annoyed by the way Tylor flirted with his little sister. Ally sees his annoyance and scoffs "Oh c'mon Jack she's big enough to handle herself!" Jack smiles at her thinking how perfectly she reads his mind and says "Yeah my sis is the blue ranger..." he looks down n smiles then looks up playfully at Ally and continues "Now... where were we?" Ally giggles and leans in to capture his lips as he kisses her passionately.<p>

That night Z had a tough time sleeping as her mind was still fixed on the memories of earlier that day, how she felt perfect being in Sky's arms. Still smiling at the thought she sees the time its 10:30pm and gets up tying the strings of her sky blue night-robe over her white tankini top and dark blue pajama shorts, she walks towards the common room, as she gets her hot chocolate and walks in the empty hallways towards her room she sees the commander's room is slightly open, she finds this weird and knocks and almost whispers "Sky? Sky you alright? Sky?" She then squeals when she feels a strong hand on her shoulder and while abruptly turning back a bit of hot chocolate falls on her right thigh and she screams in a whispering voice "Ow ow ow ow ow... Sky! You scared me ow ow ow!" Sky then stands there amused seeing Z hopping on one leg with one hand holding her open hair together and the other holding the hot chocolate... She looks so cute he thought and with a wide smile said "Sorry Z! Here come I'll put some ice!" He takes the hot chocolate from her hand and holds her upper arm and takes her to his room. Z looks at the room in amazement and sits on the chair Sky brought her to and says "Wow when did we check into a 7 star hotel?" Sky chuckles as he takes a cube of ice from the fridge and says "Yeah the room is pretty nice." "And big don't forget big! Ooohh you have a fridge too? Sweet! And whats..." She said pointing towards a big metal guarded box "...that big met...oww!" Her excited outburst was cut short when she felt ice on the spot where the hot chocolate fell on her thigh, she then looked down to see Sky kneeling down and gently applying ice on the burnt part, she smiled and her face resembled a bright red apple.

When Sky looked up at the now silent Z, he smiled seeing her flushed face and asked "What is what? You we're asking something." She didn't hear anything because she was imagining herself and Sky making out in his room and then going down for their 10th wedding anniversary party where their twins waited for them and...and her thoughts were interrupted when she was shaken by Sky saying "Z!" She then asked "Huh sorry what?" He rolled his eyes "What were you thinking about cadet?" He smirked. It was her turn to roll her eyes and said "Ohh nothing mighty commander!" He laughed and said "Well that is a safe in which all the main criminal containment cards are kept safely." She then looked at him innocently confused. He then saw her confused face and said "Weren't you asking about that?" He said pointing towards the big heavy box. "Uhhh nevermind what has gotten into you Z? You've been well, NOT you since the past days." Z smiled and said "Oh it's nothing I just have a lot on my mind." Sky then smiled and said "Hey c'mon I want to show you something." He then took her to the big balcony attached to his room and she was just awestruck by the city view in front of her. The wind blew causing her hair to fly and light blue robe to flutter... Sky then saw how beautiful Z actually looked, he just never noticed. He then pulled Z to sit beside him on the mattress on the floor with pillows. She sat and they talked and talked about everything not caring about the time.

It was 12:15am and the commander exclaimed "You've never had a boyfriend? I mean how is that even possible!" Z still chuckling at his amazement says "Hey what's there not to believe! I just didn't find the right guy! I thought I had a boyfriend in a guy named Chris when I was 15 but now when I think of it, it was nothing but a silly teen infatuation" Sky still amazed asks "You've never even kissed anybody?" Z looks down her cheeks slightly pink. Sky looks at her embarrassment and teases "Ohooo you have!" Z blushing hard "Yeah! It was with Chris. That was my first and only kiss till now." Z says still blushing.  
>The clock shows 2am and laughter can be heard from both Sky and Z and Z saying "Wait wait so you're telling me you actually wore a sarong to school?" Sky trying to contain his laughter "Well I had no choice Fred challenged me to! Oh my God now when I think of it..." He couldn't complete because he burst out laughing at that thought again, Z laughing the whole time.<p>

4:59am and the sun is bright showing two friends sleeping on a balcony half-covered up with a black quilt, with Z's head on Sky's shoulder, a faint smile on both faces. Sky's morpher rings to show its 5am. He had put the alarm in the night incase Z crashed in his room and Z could then get back to her room without being caught. Sky wakes up seeing Z sleeping peacefully and smiles but then wakes her up "Hey Z get up." Z's eyes slowly open and when she sees the city skyline in her view her eyes become wider. Sky chuckles "Don't be startled Z we were talking and then both of us slept here, I think you should get back to your room." Z looking at him smiling says "Yeah you're right." She gets up, Sky following suit, she then ties her robe tighter and combs her messy bed hair with her fingers and wears her bed slippers and gets into his room and proceeds to leave his room but before she leaves she looks back at Sky who was simply looking at her tired because of the lack of sleep, and says smiling "I cannot remember a day when I laughed so much with you Sky thanks for opening up. I had a great time." Sky smiles and replies "Me too Z. I needed that." Z nods still smiling and leaves. Sky sighs and jumps on his bed still smiling, puts an alarm for 6am and sleeps. Z tiptoes her way into her room and puts an alarm for 6:30 and jumps on her bed and almost immediately sleeps.

(A/n: Awww so sweet right?)


	9. Chapter 9

9)  
>It Was You All Along<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

(A/n: 6months later. I know 6months! Sky/Z became best of friends and many little moments took place between them to bring them closer, I leave it up to you to think about it! Z's feelings for Sky are stronger, and Sky has now forgotten about Syd's betrayal and Z has become "his person" to whom he has no problem opening up to.)

Its 11pm in the night and Z tiptoes her way to the balcony of the commander's room to scare Sky but Sky simply glares at her saying "You're late." And then notices something about her, rolls his eyes and mutters "Oh my god not again. She's gonna be late isn't she?" Z simply looks at him blankly. Sky rolls his eyes and complains "Ah why bother." He then walks past her only to see another Z almost shooting in and sliding to stop in front of him smiling sheepishly and pleading "Sorry sorry sorry I got…" She was cut off when Sky rolled his eyes and completed her sentence for her "I got late because of the wait what did you bring today?" She shows him two big square boxes and he says almost completely out of practice "I got late because of the pizza I know Z I know." He moved on to get two cola cans from the fridge, Z silently fiddling with the corners of the pizza box and waiting for him to complete his rant and he continues "What's new? And Z the replica thing?" He says pointing to the girl standing in the balcony "Is getting old. So please next time think of something better." Z chuckles and looks at her replica and she vanishes and then goes to the balcony, Sky following her with drinks, and asks "How can you even tell the difference Sky? No one can! Even I get confused sometimes!" Sky smiles as he sees her sitting in her spot as usual on the mattress having two pillows behind her and one on her lap and answers while sitting and passing a can to her "Well I just can." Z lifts one eyebrow up, Sky sees that and answers "What? I can! Well the replica doesn't annoy me as much as the original does." Z scoffs "Yeah right."

Sky then mock glares at her and then looks deep into her beautiful brown yes "Ok fine the difference lies in your eyes, your replicas don't have your eyes." Z gets almost shocked and summons her replica and sees right into her eyes. Sky simply laughs at both Z's staring into each other and says "Z you are a big time freak!" Z then hits him in the hand and he rubs his arms mouthing an 'Ow'. Z's replica then disappears and Sky mocks her "Wait we'll be needing Referee Delgado summon her back!" Z then shoots back "No we don't cause we're not playing cards today!" "We're not?" Sky asks. Z then smiles "No we're gonna talk... okay you know what happened today in the common room? Tylor gave me a red rose and..." Sky now annoyed "God not Tylor again. Why doesn't he give up already?!" Z's heart starts beating rapidly thinking about Sky getting jealous she says "I know right? Kyle's more sensible than his brother. You know what Kyle said the funniest thing today..." Sky heard Z tell him about the day and how much fun did he miss but he couldn't understand why was he feeling so jealous of Tylor, he knew Z didn't like Tylor like that and the way Z's been talking about Kyle, he can't stop getting jealous of Kyle now...his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Z laughing saying "...and SOPHIE? Oh my god she fell right on top of him! Poor Bridge! When will Tylor and SOPHIE ever stop fighting!?" Sky saw her laugh and also laughed. Z then hit him in the arm "Heyyy you weren't even listening!" She glared at him. He tried to save it "I was!" She simply said "You are a terrible liar Sky do you want me to summon Referee Delgado again?" Sky couldn't help but laugh "Referee Delgado is biased towards you for obvious reasons!"  
>"She is not!" Z shot back.<br>"Is too."  
>"Is not!"<br>"Is too!"  
>"Is nottt!"<br>Sky puts his hands up as if he is surrendering "Okay okay! Now enough about you, you won't believe what happened to me today I had a video chat with Cruger!" "No way Cruger!?" Z asked shocked as they had not spoken to him since when Sky got promoted. "Yeah! He's giving major funding to add to the zords..." and then Sky continued to tell his day as they both ate the pizzas Z tearing the slice from the crusts and then only eating the slice which made Sky very happy because those leftover crusts always made a good snack for him later on.  
>The alarm went off around 4:59am, Z got up as usual and told Sky she was leaving Sky mumbled something in his sleep to put an alarm for 6am on his morpher which made Z roll her eyes since she did that practically every day anyways, she then saw him sleep, she then took his morpher and set the alarm and then before getting up she saw him sleeping, she saw him every day but today she couldn't figure out why but Sky looked so gorgeous sleeping peacefully and Z couldn't help herself but stare at him and gave a small kiss on his cheek and then immediately ran out hoping he wasn't awake.<p>

Sky got up when his alarm rang at 6a.m. he thought he would go to gym half n hour late today, he was looking forward going to the gym since he had to ask Z about her little kiss in the morning and he loved to see the headstrong girl blush. At around 7a.m. Sky kept looking at the gym doors while doing his pushups waiting for Z. He was wearing a fitted black gym sando with grey gym shorts and grey gym shoes with black socks. Many cadets got conscious when they saw the commander gymming with them, Sky simply rolled his eyes and said as he got up wiping his sweat with a towel "Cadets you don't need to pay attention on me you can carry on." When he looked towards two female cadets they squealed getting excited that their hot commander saw them. Sky simply looked away and smiled just then he saw Z come in walking and talking with Bridge holding her gym bag wearing a fitted blue and yellow sleeveless gym blouse and fitted black gym shorts with black gym shoes and blue ankle length socks. Her hair was open, Sky just couldn't stop staring at her, and he didn't know he was lost in her when Bridge said "Hey Sky! I mean commander. You here? Now?" Bridge was wearing white gym shorts with a red gym sando and black gym shoes with red socks, he also wore a white head sweat band. Sky looked at Bridge and said "Yeah I got up late." Z suddenly said "Why? I did put the alarm!" Sky glared at her and Bridge looked at her confused and asked "Why would you put an alarm on his morpher Z he's a control freak."

It was Bridge's turn to receive an icy glare from Sky. Z then said "Oh I mean Sky had told me to put the alarm while I was on...night duty." Bridge satisfied with her answer went to the bench press. Z then whispered to Sky "I had put an alarm, I didn't forget! Wait did I?" She then looked up with one finger on her chin and the other hand on her hip. Sky simply rolled his eyes and smiled facing her so that no one else could see and said "You did put it Z and I got up too but I came late for a reason." Z asked "Why?" looking genuinely confused as Sky would never do anything out of schedule. He was about to say when Z stopped looking at him and turned to look towards the mirror and started bunching her hair and Sky had enough view of her toned body when her hands were up busy making a high ponytail. Sky's daze was interrupted when Z asked looking back at him waving a hand in front of his face "Hello? Sky?" He was about to say something just when Tylor and Kyle came in shouting and laughing and Kyle greeted "Heyyy commander!" Sky looks at him and smiles, Tylor simply gives a fake smile when he sees Z standing close to Sky he thinks 'Z maybe just there to ask something he's the commander after all, but the way these two talk and laugh nowadays, naaaahh, Sky Tate is not Z's type' his thoughts were cut off when Kyle said "You ready Ty? We were going to spar." Tylor looks at him "Yeah K." But as he sees Sky smiling at Z and and Sky's mouth opens to say something to her, he turns his head a bit to his brother, eyes still fixed on Sky and Z "Not now K...later." Kyle simply shrugs his shoulders and Bridge jumps on an unsuspecting Kyle as they now start sparring. Before Sky could say a word Tylor says "Heyyy Commander Tate." Sky and Z both look at him, as do other cadets, "You wouldn't mind sparring with me now would you?" continued Tylor. Sky noticed his voice was challenging and eyes showed a bit of playfulness, Tylor continue "You never workout with us and today's the day the mighty commander could play with us normal cadets." Sky and Z roll their eyes. Bridge smiles whilst sparring, Kyle's too busy dodging to even pay attention, Z and Sky look at each other and smile, Sky then looks back at Tylor and says "Bring it on green." and then stands in a fighting pose, Z simply chuckles and walks towards Tylor mouthing "You are dead!" and walks towards the other spectators as Tylor also gets into a fighting pose.

(A/n: Who ll win? Tylor loves fighting just to remind you ;) And SOPHIE is not seen in the gym since she's a cyborg. I figured she didn't need to workout :P R/R guys)


	10. Chapter 10

10)

It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Everyone in the gym gasped and cheered as Sky and Tylor engaged in a heated sparring match, many times Sky had the upper hand but Tylor was not going down easy either, when Tylor saw himself losing to Sky he used his powers to visualize which move Sky was gonna use next and countered Sky's attack and kicked Sky causing him to fall back. Z and Bridge's eyes widen.

Sky then gets up and glares at Tylor and says "Use of superpowers inside SPD is prohibited Tylor."

Tylor then replies "But you have no problem when Z uses her powers while training cadets commander."

Z then looks at him "Ty, I only duplicate myself to show how to spar, and many cadets learnt techniques pretty fast when they saw me fighting with my duplicate, including YOU." Z emphasized on the 'you' part.

Z then glares at him and Bridge says "Tylor apologize to the commander."

Tylor then sighs thinking he really went out of line this time and apologizes sincerely to Sky "I'm sorry commander. I went out of line."

Sky then glares at him but still says "Forgiven. Keep your emotions in check Tylor. And if you want to fight with powers we'll do it another day and then we'll see where you stand." Tylor simply looks down.

When Kyle sees everyone staring he says "Hey everyone why don't we get back to working out."

Everyone gets back to their equipments, Bridge gets back to continue sparring with Kyle and Tylor sighs and walks picks up the dumbbells and trains.

Z then looks back at Sky and asks "Sky are you alright?"

Sky simply glares at her "Ofcourse I am Z, you think I won't be alright after sparring with a cadet?"

Z then puts her hands up as if to surrender and says "I was just asking grumpy." and walks towards the treadmill section while removing her music player from her bag. Sky then sighs and continues his workout.

After the very eventful time in the gym, Z walks out of one of the gym bathrooms after having a shower in her uniform, her hair done in french pleats with bangs in the front, she then sees Boom coming with RIC and smiles as RIC comes towards her wagging his tail, she chuckles and bends to pet RIC, and then jokes about something causing Boom to laugh out loud, Tylor sees her and smiles simply thinking about how perfect she is, Sky who was walking with Bridge sees Tylor's face as he stared at Z, Sky couldn't help but feel jealous, he calls out "Cadet Smith."

Tylor snaps out of his daze and rushes to reach the commander and salutes "Yes sir?"

Sky says "At ease. Where's Kyle?"

Tylor opened his mouth to say something but then Kyle said "Here sir." as he saluted.

Sky nodded and looked at Kyle "At ease. I want you and Tylor to go and search Sector V for a criminal named Bradraks."

Bridge looked at him confused and said "Sky..I mean commander...didn't you just..."

Sky gave Bridge a look which indicated him to keep quiet and said "Bridge, you and Sophie will do patrolling in Sector 17."

Bridge smiled at him saying "Commander, you are the best." and saluted and ran finding his girlfriend leaving Sky smiling at his old friend.

Tylor then said "Sir, Bradracks is a big criminal, K and I are new what if we need backup?"

Then Z came and said chirpily, always ready to help "I'll come then if you guys need backup I'm free today anyway!" and went towards the command centre.

Sky rolled his eyes, whether he admitted it or not, he wanted to keep Tylor away from Z, and said turning to the boys "Only if you need backup that is... I'm sure both of you are capable enough to handle Bradracks yourself. Am I right?"

Both boys, happy with the commander's confidence in them said "Yes sir!" saluted and left. Sky then started walking towards the command centre. He saw Z doing something on her computer.

After sometime when Z saw no one but Kat, Sky and herself present in the command centre she whined "How come I don't have any assignments today Sky!? Everyone's out doing something and I'm bored."

Kat smiled, Sky glared at her and said "You want work? Here input these in the mainframe computer."

He said passing her a big file.

She simply rolled her eyes "Excuse me I'm the blue ranger not the Commander's P.A., and I HATE paperwork!" She glared at Sky throwing the file back at him, Sky chuckled as he caught it.

"Fine. You're on D-squad training today."

Z then whined almost making a crying face "I did training yesterday!"

Sky then shot back "It's an order Cadet Delgado, I'm the commander not the blue ranger's P.A."

Kat laughed and Z then growled getting annoyed and stormed out of the commander.

After she left both Sky and Kat laughed and Sky said "I love being commander."

Kat rolled her eyes still smiling "Yeah yeah, you say it everyday, I still remember the time when you first joined SPD and in your first drill you fell in the pile of mud." Kat said laughing.

Sky's face completely fell as he complained "Kaaat, would you ever let me forget it!"

Kat winked at him "Never." Sky glared at her and went on to do his work.

Z then went to the field for her training with the D-squad cadets, they were already present and were talking and chatting amongst themselves none noticing that Z had come.

She then took their report file and studied it while saying "Settle down cadets." And when some of them still didn't stop talking she looked up from the file towards them and shouted "Cadets! Attention!"

All the cadets stood in that position not moving an inch. Z then saw Sam and smiled towards the boy and he smiled back. Z then summoned her duplicate and started teaching them many fighting techniques as they saw both Z's fighting they got a clear idea, then they were paired up and made to fight, Z observing them closely.

Sky saw her teaching them from the command centre windows and smiled when suddenly he heard a crash and ran towards the computer screen, Kat who was closely monitoring the fight in front of her gasped when she saw the monster hit a powerful blast causing both Tylor and Kyle to degrade from SWAT mode, and said "Tylor and Kyle are in trouble Sky, they fought hard but even in SWAT mode Bradracks is too tough for them, I'll tell Z to join them."

She was about to connect Z when Sky said "No wait!"

Kat looked at him confused, Sky then said "I'll go, Z is training the d-squad cadets."

"But Sky she wanted to..."

Sky cut Kat off and said "I know what I'm doing Kat" and rushed out.

In Sector V, both Tylor and Kyle were hit hard and both fell on the ground demorphing while falling. Just then they saw the shadow ranger come... Sky then hit Bradracks hard with his shadow saber and continued fighting valiantly, Bradracks was already tired fighting Tylor and Kyle, so it was easy for Sky to finish the deal.

When Bradracks was contained, Sky demorphed and rushed towards the Smith brothers both injured badly and groaning in pain, Sky then removed his morpher and said "Kat send in the SPD ambulance, Tylor and Kyle are serious!"

Kat replied "It's on its way Sky, it should reach any moment."

Just then a gray ambulance with SPD logo screeched to a halt in front of him and both the Smith brothers were taken in, Sky ran to get on his shadow patrol cycle.

In the infirmary, both the brothers were being treated, as Sophie put a bandaid on Sky's arm, Z and Bridge were simply sitting and thinking.

Sophie then asked "Why didn't they call for help? Bridge and I were patrolling and Z was in the academy! We could have easily helped!"

Z replied "That's what I was thinking. Maybe they were trying to prove to Sky that they are worthy to be rangers."

Sky felt guilty and thought 'Shit I just put both of them in danger, I was about to send Bridge, Z and Tylor to contain Bradracks, but I didn't. Why am i so jealous of Tylor? And I knew they would need backup but I gave them false hope that both of them could contain Bradracks. Next time I will not let my emotions get the better of me.'

With this Sky looked towards Z and found Z already looking towards him, she asked "Everything alright Sky?"

Sky shooked his head and said "No. I made wrong decisions and Tylor and Kyle had to pay for it."

Bridge just looked down and sighed and Z was about say something to console Sky, just then came and said "Both of them are out of danger but I am afraid they need complete bedrest for atleast a week to recover."

Sky nodded "Sure anything Dr."

then left telling them to meet the guys the next day as they are sleeping. Sky immediately left the infirmary, Z saw this and was about to follow him when Bridge stopped her and said "I know you and Sky are bestfriends now and I hate you for that."

Z chuckled, he smiled and continued "But right now I think I should see him." Z nodded and Bridge then kissed Sophie and ran after Sky.


	11. Chapter 11

11)

It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: Same ol same ol. Sigh. I do not own Power Rangers.

Sky was walking briskly, ignoring Bridge's calls and got inside his room and to the balcony, he left his door open for Bridge to enter, as Bridge entered he closed the door and fell on his back on Sky's bed panting and saying "Skyh!" "You knowhh!" "Youh.. could've respondedhh to myh calls!" "Or simplyh slowed down ah bit!" "Phew!"

Sky simply rolled his eyes and shouted from the balcony "You know where the water is!"

Bridge then opened his uniform jacket to reveal a red spd tshirt and went towards the fridge to get a small bottle of water for himself and another for Sky and went to the balcony.

Sky who was standing leaning on the railing and simply staring out took the water when Bridge offered saying "Thanks."

Bridge then drank the whole bottle in one breath causing Sky to chuckle seeing how thirsty he was and said "Sorry buddy I just didn't want to make a scene in front of anyone."

Bridge now cooled down sits on one of the chairs in the balcony and motions Sky to sit on the chair opposite his.

Sky sighs and sits down, drinks a gulp of water and asks "So time for the guy talk huh?"

Bridge smiles and says "Yup. I know everything Sky you know that right?"

Sky looks at him like he grew another head and asks "Know what?"

Bridge thinking about how Sky's face shows his new love for Z and how he is still indifferent to those feelings, he simply chuckles "Sky you are never gonna change. You have always been like this. Even with Syd. You knew you started liking her but you were too stubborn to admit anything."

Sky's body language changes at the mention of Syd.

Bridge notices this and asks "You've forgiven Syd right?"

Sky first nods his head then immediately shooks his head, Bridge then asks "You didn't?"

Sky says "I mean I don't think about her and I'm sure I do not love her either but I still can't forgive her for what she did to me, I mean Z always tells me to let it go..."

Bridge suddenly cut him off "Hey when do you and Z talk so much? I've never seen you talk to her that much during daytime, and you always tell me about a joke Z had cracked or when you two laughed but when does this happen?"

Sky almost laughed at Bridge's utterly confused face and said "We talk during the night, she comes to my room around 11pm when Soph's asleep and leaves my room around 5am and sleeps for an hour in her room and no one knows about this."

Sky saw Bridge's shocked or a more appropriate word would be horrified face and then thinks about what he said and the way he said it and then suddenly shouts to clear the BIG confusion "No no no no Bridge its not like what you're thinking! Z doesn't come to my room to...I mean...we don't sleep together...I mean we do but not in the way you're thinking!"

Bridge's face still having an alarming expression caused Sky to take a deep breath, look down and say "Bridge! Z and I are just good friends. We meet in the night just to talk about the day and stuff and eat some burgers or pizzas! It started one night 6 or so months ago when Z couldn't sleep and while coming back to her room with her hot chocolate she brought from the common room she saw my door open and came to check on me because I was a mess that time because of Syd and I startled her and she burnt her leg when hot chocolate fell on her and I applied ice and we ended up talking and it kind of became a routine. I mean not the burning part but the talking part. We do not sleep together Bridge. Z is not that type of girl."

Bridge laughed at the end and Sky looked up and asked "Why are you laughing?"

Bridge said "And you guys say I babble!"

Sky then hit his arm and said "Shut up. You should have seen your face!"

Bridge chuckled "Sorry! This was a lot of new information and I just never imagined you to be, you know, so spontaneous. And you've been so happy and laid back lately and Z...well Z has the quality of making everyone happy no wonder half of the SPD male population is after the beautiful and funny blue ranger including the green ranger, he is nuts for her."

Sky suddenly felt a dash of pain which could easily be seen in his face.

Bridge saw this and chuckled "Same old Sky."

Sky lifted one eyebrow up and asked "What do you mean?"

Bridge said "You still can't see you've fallen in love."

Sky's eyes widen but he scoffs "No Bridge I'm not in love with anyone. So please."

Bridge simply rolls his eyes "Okay just hear my questions out and the first person that comes to your head remember her or him or it..no need to tell me who you thought about."

Sky laughs "Seriously Bridge? Again? You did this with me once before too."

Bridge says "Yup. Now first question, whom do you love spending time with?"

Sky thinks 'That's easy! Z.'

"Who can make you feel happy even when you're sad?"

'Z. She always tries to cheer me up.'

"Who's the biggest goof in the world?"

Sky laughs as he remembers many of Z's antics.

'Z again wow.'

"Who's sadness makes you feel like you should try to make them happy?"

'Poor Z when she was punished for throwing the light ball on me. I had to dismiss her in the morning then give her a box of chocolates later that night after seeing her sad face.'

"Who makes you jealous?"

'That stupid Tylor and those C-squad and D-squad cadets who drool over Z...wait Z again?'

"When you are close to which person, your heart starts beating really fast?"

'Z...'

Sky was then lost in the many times he and Z were close that made his heart beat faster and Z to blush, God he loved when she blushed. His thoughts were interrupted when Bridge clicked his fingers in front of Sky's face, having a smile on his face because he knew by Sky's expression that he had only thought about one person and that was Z.

Bridge then got up leaving Sky to his thoughts and said "Last time when I asked you these questions and later on you told me the answers, Syd was the answer to only a few of them." and left.

Sky sat on his chair still thinking about everything. Did he really love Z? Even if he did the bigger question was did she love him back?


	12. Chapter 12

It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

It was 10:50pm on May 28th and Sky sighed as he lay on the mattress in his balcony, both hands behind his head and kept thinking about what Bridge had told him 10 days ago. He knew he had strong feelings for Z and he couldn't stop thinking about her but he was the commander, he had already made a mistake before when his feelings for Z overtook him, causing Tylor and Kyle to get badly injured, he was afraid that if he admitted to his feelings for Z, his judgement would be completely clouded. He was also scared because the last time he loved someone, she left him for another guy. So he kept his feelings on a low profile and tried to avoid Z as much as possible, she being she, noticed him avoiding her and took it bad because even after asking him a million times all he did was get angry at her and find ways to push her away from him.

Sky sighed again thinking that how Z had stopped coming to their 'night chats' from 5 days because one night all Sky did was frown at Z's jokes, complained for no reason about the food she ordered, make her feel like he wasn't happy with her being there, in short he was a pain in the ass.

Z missed talking to Sky and he could see that in her eyes but he was scared, and he hated himself for hurting the girl who was the only ray of light when he was in complete darkness. Sky then saw the empty mattress and saw Z's spot and how her 3 pillows were in their place but no Z, he missed her terribly and then realised how unfair he was to her, he then got up and shot out of his room, Sky almost ran in the hallways and saw Sophie walking in her uniform in the halls, she saw Sky and got shocked, and then asked "Hey Sky, what brings you here?"

"Hey Soph, I came looking for Z. Is she in your room?"

Sophie then smiled thinking about what Bridge had told her "Maybe Sky, I don't know, I just came back from the lab after working on some upgrades, I was actually heading towards Bridge's room." she said pointing towards the boys dorm.

Sky then smiled "Okay carry on.. I'll go check on her."

Sophie smiled and nodded walking away. Sky then took a deep breath and reached her door and knocked on it and called out "Z?"

No reply.

Sky then saw a note on the side of the door above the morpher scanner, it read "Soph,

I'm on night watch. I'll come by 11:30pm max.

Z"

Sky checked his watch it showed 11:05pm and then sighed and started walking away when a thought hit him 'Wait a minute I always wanted to know what was written behind Syd's letter that Z wouldn't show me... Should I go and... No no Sky it's wrong to sniff through other people's stuff.'

He then remembered Z's flushed face when she said "Hey that's personal!" "That message is only for me to know okay?"

Sky then just had to know, the many times he asked Z about the message behind that letter all she did was blush and change the topic or simply roll her eyes and glare at him, he was curious as to why a little message caused Z to act so awkward, she was perfectly fine otherwise... He decided he would go in and read the message and then leave. He couldn't be all good all the time. He then took his morpher and put it in the morpher scanner of her room and he was granted access because the commander had admin access to every room in SPD. He entered the room expecting to see Z's side to be completely messy but was shocked to see only her music player and towel were on her bed, her towel hanging on the edge of her bed as if being thrown, Sky then picks up the towel to put it fully on the bed when he gets a familiar fragrance of vanilla from it which makes him smile making him think about Z all over again. He then snaps out of it and looks at the clock in her room, it shows 11:10pm, he hurriedly starts looking for the silver box he saw Z put the letter in that day, hoping to find it in there. He sees it on her desk half closed and the letter peeping out as if she'd read the letter regularly. He then takes a deep breath before removing the letter to see Syd's familiar handwriting and turns it over.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

Sky walks slowly in the empty hallways, his face not able to contain his smile, not believing what he read, those words were stuck in his head

"And Z? I know you've loved Sky since forever, I could see it in your eyes..."

'Z loves me?!' He thought. 'From the very beginning? She still does I'm sure! Now I can see why she used to blush so much whenever I used to ask about the message... I was such an ass trying to push her away from me. All she did was be my friend even though she loved me, not rushing anything not hinting anything... she was happy being my friend.. and I pushed her away. Damn!' Sky punched the wall and then saw Z far away walking fast towards her room in his direction, all sweaty, muttering something, holding her uniform jacket in her hand, wearing her SPD blue tee and uniform trousers and boots, her high ponytail swinging left and right.

Sky thought 'Night watch in the command centre with a broken A/c, not good.' he was about to walk towards her when he saw Tylor stop her by putting his hand in front of her, she stopped and said "Whatever you want to say can wait Ty, I'm sort of in a hurry!" and started walking again, but Tylor stepped in front of her, Sky getting angry, was about to come out, but then he thought of his fight with Z when she literally shouted at him telling him to let her fight her own battles. He then stood where he was because he knew Z could handle it.

Tylor then said "IT can't wait anymore Z I love you!" Z's eyes widened and Sky's heart stopped.

Tylor continued "I have been interested in you for a long time now if you haven't noticed. And all I can think about is you all day and all night."

Sky's blood boils when he sees Tylor putting both his hands on Z's shoulders and saying "I LOVE you." emphasizing on the 'love' part.

Z looks down and sighs "Ty I'm flattered..." she then looks up at Tylor straight into his eyes as she removes his hands from her shoulders still holding them "but I only see you as my friend and nothing more... Tylor I...I don't know what to say but I'm hopelessly in love with someone for a very long time now and even though he's really annoying, I just cannot forget him." Z says looking away as she leaves his hands and folds her hands to her chest.

Tylor simply sighs and looks at her then chuckles "My bad luck huh?"

Z smiles at him apologetically.

Her morpher then beeps and she says "Oh shoot! It's 11:30!"

Tylor looks at her confused but then realises she was already in a hurry and says "Get going now... go do your thing."

Z looks at him admirably "Ty...I'm so sorry... really..."

Tylor chuckles "Yeah I know... it's not your fault...but if Sky hurts you I'm gonna kick his ass commander or no commander... now go!" he says as she rolls her eyes at him and starts running towards the cadet rooms but then realizes something, walks back a bit and says "Hey Tylor!"

Tylor turns and sees her confused face and says "Of course I knew it was Sky! All the time I was staring at you, you stared at Sky! Sky is the only one who doesn't know... everyone else does!"

Z simply looks amazed and disappointed and says "He doesn't need to know, he needs his space."

Sky smiles thinking about how much selfless Z could be. Tylor then acts as if he's zipping his lips with his fingers and turns around and walks away...

Z then smiles, immediately running towards her room not noticing Sky in the corner of the darkened hallways as he hid and gets inside her room and locks it before Sky could react. He then goes to her room and sees it locked and thinks she may be changing and doesn't knock but just waits.

Around 11:50, he sees Z running out of her room towards the common room with open wet hair, in her navy blue pajama shorts and really oversized bright yellow full sleeve top with a design of a big blue star in the middle.

He follows to see her remove a big box from the refrigerator muttering "Sky Sky Sky you maybe an ass but you're still my friend and I'm not gonna let you be alone on your birthday."

Sky gets shocked and looks at his watch '11:55pm 23rd July.' He then gasps because the fact that his birthday was in a few minutes had never even crossed his mind! He then sees her shriek as she removes a big chocolate cake with a blue, red and gray icing on top, from the box and murmurs staring at it with horror "What the heck!?"

Suddenly Sky moved and something dropped and Z's gaze shifted from lighting the candle towards the door to ask "Who's there?"

Sky then came out of the dark walking towards her with a smirk on his face and Z who was initially shocked, said acting annoyed "Well well well look whos here. Interested in finally talking to me Commander Tate?"

Sky smiled and stopped in front of her looking at her and said "Sooohh you remembered my birthday."

Z rolled her eyes because of the way he behaved with her these past days and said "Of course Sky you may be a terrible, TERRIBLE, pathetic friend but I'm NOT and I do no..." her rant was interrupted when Sky snaked his right arm around her waist picked her up and smashed his lips on hers and started kissing her. Z was taken aback by the suddenness but then closed her eyes and after a moment started kissing him back with all the love pent up inside her from all these days as she put her arms around his neck, Sky's tongue commanded entry which she granted, now both their tongues travelled inside each other's mouth. Sky then made her sit on the table and she circled his waist with her legs, Sky kept kissing her going deeper hungrily, putting one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head pushing her completely to him, Z then had to pull out because of lack of air, Sky saw her flushed face and let her breathe for a few seconds before claiming her lips again this time slowly with even more passion if possible. After their heated make out session ended, Z still blushing badly rested her forehead on Sky's and looked into his eyes to find him looking into her eyes already, both panting, Sky still holding her close, said "I love you Z and I know you love me too."

Z blushed even more and said "I do... A lot..."

Sky smiled and kissed her forehead and then gave a small slow kiss on her lips and said after breaking off "So...Its 12:10am..." he says looking into his wrist watch and then continues "...and still no cake!"

He says making a little sad pout which made Z chuckle as she got out of his strong hold and brought the cake in front of him, Sky saw the message on top of the cake and laughed reading "Congratulations? Its a boy?"

Z simply looked down annoyed and embarrased and muttered "Well obviously the bakery mixed up the orders because this is the cake I ordered but the message is all wrong. And I couldn't return it because I saw it just now."

Sky then saw her get sad and put his hand on top of hers which made her to look at him "I love it Z. Its perfect in its imperfect sort of way."

Z chuckled and hit him in his arm. Sky chuckled rubbing his arm and blew the candles and Z said "You had to make a wish first Sky!"

Sky smiled "Now, at this moment, I do not wish for anything Z."

Z smiled and he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Then Sky cut the cake and after they were done eating some of the cake Z said Sky to close his eyes.

When a stubborn Sky didn't, her eyes shined for a second, Sky knowing what that meant and looked back to see Z's replicate standing behind him, smiling he said "Ahh Referee Delgado how much did I miss you!"

Z chuckled and Z's replicate closed Sky's eyes from behind and then Z went on to fetch Sky's gift from her room, as she quickly returned, her replicate vanished and Sky saw Z standing with a gift in her hand and Sky looked at her with love and gasped "Z!" as he came and kissed her and then playfully snatched the gift from her hand and started tearing the wrapping paper she then held his arm and said "Noooo don't open it now Sky!"

He glared at her and opened it only to find a huge yellow and black scrapbook, Sky then took the book and pulled Z towards him and sat on the sofa, and before he could open it Z whined "It's lame!"

Sky rolled his eyes and said "Shut up."

Z being her stubborn self complained "Why can't you read it later!?"

Sky glared at her "Z if you do not shut up I'll make you shut up." Sky smirked and winked at her and Z smiled. Sky then opened it to see pictures of Jack, Bridge and Syd initially and many of himself and Z and many of them together which Z had clicked on her camera recently and many notes that Z wrote near the pictures with the date, for Sky.

Sky saw the date and got shocked and asked "How long have you been writing this?"

Z chuckled "For 1 n half yrs now..."

Sky asked, now embarrased and shocked "You've been making this for a year and a half for ME?"

Z looks at him and says "Nooo! This was just for me, it was like my diary! I thought you should have it now... so that you knew everything about me..." she said sweetly.

Sky smiled at her "Z this is the sweetest gift anyone has ever given me...and by the way I know you pretty well."

Z then widens her eyes "Not completely!"

He then gives her a 'Oh yeah?' look and starts reading it, Z then getting awkward seeing him read her scrapbook infront of her says "Its a whole lot of pages Sky, I think you should read it later...!"

Sky who was already engrossed in the book said "Yeah in a minute."

Z simply shook her head and put her head on his shoulder as he read it and they laughed and discussed about whatever Z wrote, Sky's feelings getting stronger and stronger for her.

When Sky read about yet another note when he was with Syd and all Z could do was watch silently and accept them, Sky's affection for her increased as to how strong she actually was. He had judged her completely wrong when he first met her and after fighting beside her and defeating Grumm, he thought he knew Z but now after 2 years and after reading her scrapbook notes, he was amazed to find that he never knew her fully and Z was completely different to what she portrayed, sure she was headstrong, independent and not to forget really really stubborn, she was also really shy when it came to boys at the same time, really goofy and funny, not to forget completely gorgeous, and also a really great friend, he just saw now how perfect she was for any guy, but she was his. He had no plans of letting her go... And he would not do the same mistakes he did in his previous relationships, if Z could be so understanding and selfless so could he, atleast he could try.

He then saw her sleeping with her head on his lap and he didn't even notice that while he was engrossed in the scrapbook and then his thoughts, he had been stroking her still damp hair causing her to sleep off.

He then saw her Z necklace hanging out on her neck and stopped stroking her hair and picked up the Z pendant only to see another 'S' pendant travel down the necklace and touch his finger. He saw how much Z valued friendships because she didn't have many friends in school because they called her a freak for being different and then later on only had Jack. His thoughts were interrupted when Z turned herself in her sleep, Sky then smiled and slowly put the scrapbook aside, got up and picked her up princess style and kissed her forehead and took her to her room, scanned his morpher in, and lay her on her bed, he then removed the music player from the bed, gave her a kiss on her lips and said softly "I love you Z, you are really special. Goodnight." and left noticing Sophie's bed empty, as the room doors closed behind him. He then went back to the common room, picked up the scrapbook, bookmarked the page he had been reading, took the leftover cake and left for his room still smiling.

When he reached his room he went to his balcony, sat on the mattress and started eating the cake while reading the scrapbook. He only slept once he finished the complete scrapbook feeling like a completely different person all together...


	14. Chapter 14

14)

It Was You All Along.

Disclaimer: I know I should've but I do not own Power Rangers :P

Early in the morning around 5:30am when Sky reached the gym, he was happy to find it empty just the way he liked it, after an hour the whole gym would be flooded with cadets. He knew he was really early but he couldn't sleep so decided to hit the gym early. He removed his bag from his shoulder and started warming up while thinking about how eventful his night went and finally he didn't feel alone anymore. After sometime he heard a splash in the water and went towards the long and deep indoor swimming pool beside the gym and suddenly a smile graced his face as he saw Z swimming in the water, he saw Z take a lap and swim back towards the other end, and then he hurriedly stripped from his gym wear into his shorts and slowly got inside the water holding his breath. Z was completely daydreaming about the kiss that happened 6hrs ago and didn't notice a thing, and as she swam back to the end, suddenly a pair of strong hands held her by the waist and pulled her down and she shrieked... then as Sky and Z got back up in the water Sky simply laughed and Z went to the edge of the pool and started breathing heavily as she was completely out of breath.

Sky chuckled "Sorry Z I just had to!"

Z then looked back and gave him an icy glare and started hitting him "Don't" "ever" "DO" "that "again!" She said in the middle of punching him.

She then smiled as she saw him glare at her, and then swam back to the edge and took a towel and started drying her hair. Sky swam his way to the edge where Z was and floated behind her holding the edge of the pool with both his hands on either side of Z trapping her between him and the edge.

She felt him behind her and put the towel away and turned to him, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her, she looked so beautiful in her towel dried hair, a few brown stray strands on her fair face, she looked breathtaking in her one piece blue and black swimsuit which was a little low cut not much. Sky simply stared at her, and came even more closer to her so that there was no space between her and Sky or her and the edge, he could feel her breathing rate increase as his face kept coming closer to her both their eyes fixed on eachother and then finally as their lips touched, he started kissing her, Z smiled kissing him back, his hands left the edge of the pool with one on her waist and the other on her bare back, her hands also feeling his bare muscular back, their kiss was slow and seductive and when their kiss ended, Sky looked at her with lustfilled eyes, then started kissing her on her lips then her cheek and then trailing down to her neck, Z simply gasped and let out a soft moan feeling his lips on her neck, Sky hearing her moan got charged up and continued kissing her neck and his hands feeling her body, as his kisses came really close to her bosom, she froze, causing Sky to stop and look at her questioningly, she then said, still dazed from all the new feelings she was feeling "Sky... I'm not... ready yet..."

Sky saw her looking embarrassed and remembered she was a virgin, she went to first base only 6 hrs ago, he mentally kicked himself for acting too forward and said genuinely "Z I'm really sorry, I just got too carried away I guess..."

Z then looked at him and smiled "Don't be sorry Sky, I just want it to be special that's all."

Sky smiled and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly, "It will be..."

She rested her head on his chest and felt so safe in his arms she sighed "Sky?"

He said still holding her tightly "Hmm?"

"Don't laugh or anything but I really feel safe with you Sky, I never felt this way before, I never had a support in my life, I can't remember my dad, I had no brother other than Jack, well he used to put us in insane amounts of trouble so forget feeling safe with him.." Z said rolling her eyes, Sky chuckled.

Z continued "But now I can say that I can hang on to somebody and that somebody is mine."

Sky kissed her head "Yes he is... Z I know you've had a really tough life up untill now but from now on I plan on making your life memorable. And you do not need to act all strong in front of me ok?" he said hitting her head with his hand while hugging her, she laughed and said "I love you commander."

Sky chuckled "And I love you cadet."

Suddenly Sky could hear his morpher beep indicating it was 6:30am.

Sky groaned "Damn, it's 6:30, the others are going to start coming."

Z lifted her head from his chest almost suddenly "6:30? I didn't even get to workout!"

Sky rolled his eyes "Neither did I!"

Z said "Well I would've if you would let me!"

Both their bickering come into action just like when they were best friends.

Sky then scoffs "Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Fine."

He leaves her and she suddenly feels cold as the air now touches her, she then sees Sky swimming back to the other side where his clothes were, Z rolled her eyes got up from the pool wore her bath robe, took a dry towel and started walking on the perimeter of the pool towards him, and when she reached him he was still in the pool mock frowning, she then looks at him and is about to start laughing but then he suddenly looks at her and she almost instantly controls her laughter and Sky seeing that bursts out laughing, so does Z, and he pulls himself out of the pool and sits on the edge with his legs still hanging submerged in the water, Z then sits beside him giving him the towel and he starts drying himself.

Z starts to get up to get her stuff when Sky pulls her down, with she now sitting on his lap and he looks at her and starts kissing her once again, she kissing him back, just then someone clears their throat causing Sky and Z to break off and Z almost immediately getting off his lap and then both standing up, they see Bridge in his gym clothes smirking at them, Sky's face has a light shade of pink and Z's face resembles a tomato.

Bridge sensing that none of them are going to speak up says "Soooohhh... I came to the gym expecting to see Z, but saw Sky's gym bag and when I couldn't find him in the equipment room I came here and... well... Happy Birthday Sky! I see you've already got your present!"

Both Sky and Z chuckle and Sky says "Thanks buddy! But what's the deal with you and Soph? She sleeps over much?"

Now it was Bridge's turn to resemble a tomato.

Bridge then shoots back "Yeah so?! That gives Z her room to herself which can allow you guys to have some quality time for yourself... oh wait! You guys already do sleepovers don't you?"

Z who was quiet till now looks shocked at Sky and says "You told Bridge?"

Sky glared at Bridge and looked at Z and said "Z yeaaahh about that, it kinda just came out."

Z then folds her arms to her chest, glaring "How does something like that just come out?"

Bridge then chuckles "Wow congratulations on your first fight!"

Both of them glare at him and he says "Sorry."

But then after 10mins of hearing both of them bickering and the next 10mins of Z, Sky and Z's replicate whom Sky called Referee Delgado bickering, Bridge who was sitting on his gym bag on the ground with his head resting on both his palms couldn't take it anymore and said "Enough!"

All three looked at him. Bridge then walked towards them calmly and opened his mouth to say something but then saw Z's replicate and then at Z and said "Z can you make her vanish she's freaking me out." he says pointing at Z's duplicate.

Z rolls her eyes and then makes her vanish.

Bridge then says "Good. Now remember that day in the infirmary I told you let me talk to Sky?"

Z nodded, Bridge continued "See I knew you loved Sky and Sky loved you but you never let him know because you wanted to give him space and he never told you because he's a stubborn, arrogant, egoistic..."

"She GETS THE POINT BRIDGE." Sky cut him off and Z laughed, Sky glared at her and she stopped.

Bridge then continued "So I knew none of you would do anything about it so I went and put some sense into him and while talking to him about you, the 'night chat thing'.." he says with making quotation signs with his hands "may have come up. And after that he started avoiding you because he didn't know whether you loved him or not and I do not know what happened last day that made you guys a couple."

Z then looked at Sky and said "Yeah Sky what happened? Because you acted like you hated me but then suddenly..."

Sky then sighs and asks Z "We're happy right?"

She nods, he then continues "So that's all that should matter right?"

Z narrows her eyes and asks him "Oh my God what did you do?"

Sky then tells her whatever he did and heard last night and Z looks at him shocked and Bridge chuckles "Wow! Sky Tate broke a rule!"

Sky mouths 'Shut up' and he keeps quiet. Z, maintaining an outward glare, thinks about how much Sky changed all to be with her and smiles a bit. Sky sees her smile and assumes he is forgiven and asks "I'm forgiven right?"

Z's smile turns into a smirk as she says "Section D Rule number 173/C, if anyone gets into the room of a cadet without their permission then he/she will be punished for breaking SPD ethics."

Sky then remembers it, and looks at her "Shit."

Z then stands beside Bridge and asks "So what should we make him do? Ohhh paperwork?"

Bridge says "Naah that's too easy. What about 3 rounds of the mud course?" Sky's eyes widen, even a single round on the mud course is a trip to hell.

Z chuckles "3? He's the big shot commander! I'm sure he can manage 5!"

Their evil plans were interrupted when Tylor and Kyle came in with some other cadets, Tylor flirting with a C-squad blonde and Kyle said "Hey!" Bridge looks back to Kyle and Tylor and says "Hey guys!" as Z and Sky wave at them.

Bridge looks back at Z "We'll plan this later and..." he then whispers something in her ear and she smiles and mouths 'I know I know' and then Bridge leaves, Sky curious as to what did Bridge say, pulls Z to him, much to the notice of Tylor, and says "What was that?"

"Oh nothing... he just... told me what a difficult person you are to live with!" and then smiles sweetly, Sky rolls his eyes knowing she's lying, she then kisses him and runs to get her stuff and leave the gym.

Sky simply smiles and then sees all the boys look shocked and the look on Tylor's face was priceless.

'In your face Tylor!' Sky thinks as he walks out, as he reaches the gym, he hears girls gasping and shrieking, he then remembers he was bare chested and runs towards his gym bag and puts on a crimson tshirt.

(A/n: Sorry I know I havent been updating for like a billion years :( I didnt have access to the internet all the time but I have finished all my stories. Good or bad im going with it. Also I wont be able to be an active member on FanfictiondotNet anymore so I am gonna upload all the chapters of all my stories by 5th so that my stories dont go unfinished. Im not that mean :P)


	15. Chapter 15

15)

It Was You All Along.

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers! Okay?

(A/n: Tylor's thoughts)

Tylor came to his room and locked the door behind him. Kyle was eating breakfast with everyone else. He sat on his bed calmly but his mind was a mess he couldn't remove the image of Sky pulling back Z, he knew they were friends from before but he never saw Sky touch Z publicly, and Z kissing him? And he noticed that Bridge was dry but both Sky and Z were in their swim wear and were wet that means they'd been swimming together. What if? Ahh great now the image of them making out in the pool would not get out from his head. Way to go Ty, he thought.

Why did he have to be the bigger man last night? Why couldn't he persuade her to be with him? Why? Now for all he knows they may be dating, otherwise why would Z kiss Sky infront of everybody especially him? She knew he loved her, he poured his heart out to her last night! But she also said she didn't see him anymore than a friend. FRIEND. Well what if he doesn't want to be just friends? What if he doesn't want her to be near Sky?

Sky. That arrogant guy who thinks he's the commander so he should get everything? Oh he'll show him. But what about Z? Z loves Sky. Sky is all she thinks about. Arghghhhh Skyyy! He doesn't want her to hate him. Okay he'll try to control himself and won't burst out infront of them. He wants Z to be happy. And if she's happy with Sky Tate, well let her be. He would anyways get any girl he wants, after all he was the second hottest SPD officer after Sky. Aaahhh Sky again!

Tylor then shouts in his room and then calms down and smiles and says "Sooohh Stacey Preston from C-squad where are you!?" He then walks out of his room to woo her..


	16. Chapter 16

16)

It Was You All Along.

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers!

Sky came to the command centre, seeing Kat he asks "Hey Kat, where are the A-squad?"

Kat without looking away from her computer answers "A-squad are deployed, Bridge and Tylor are patrolling Downtown and Z and Kyle are patrolling Sector 21. And Sophie is training d-squad cadets."

Sky nods and says "Ok... I'll just go and see what's going on outside undercover."

Kat then suddenly looks at him "No Sky don't!" Sky raises an eyebrow.

Kat then adds "I mean, Sophie will do patrolling outside once she finishes training and why don't you check out this data?" she says pointing to the computer screen where there's data incoming from SPD in another planet.

Sky sighs "When will Kyle comeback from... uh...patrolling?"

Kat rolls her eyes knowing he's asking about Z and says "If everything runs smoothly then in an hour."

Sky thinks 'Great. We're already past lunchtime now when do I take her out? So much for my birthday.'

Kat then gets a beep on her computer and smiles and says "Hey Sky I'll do what you're doing, I've got readings of a criminal out loose in the NTC Garden."

Sky says "Send Sophie, she can handle a criminal. And if she needs backup, send in Bridge and Tylor, they're closest to her."

Kat then sighs and thinks of something, and says "Sky I think you need to go see it, undercover, and gain his trust so that its easy to bring him in. Besides Sophie's busy training."

Sky sighs "Fine."

Kat then smiles and immediately types something and clicks send.

In the New Tech City Garden, Bridge, Z, Jack, Ally, Tylor, Kyle and many other SPD officers and cadets are waiting for Sky for his surprise birthday party and suddenly the A-squad's morphers ring and they all read the message Kat sent and Z chuckled "He's out!" and then connects to Sophie and says "Hey Soph! He's out! Get dressed and come fast!"

Sky walked towards the garden wearing a black jeans, gray tshirt and crimson jacket, looking everywhere for the criminal with the description Kat gave him. 'C'mon Waldo where are you. And what's with the name Waldo? Whatever. Where are you.'

Sky thought, then he saw a big decorated tent with balloons and food stalls in the middle of the garden, with lights and streamers on the nearby trees and a banner that said "Happy Birthday Waldo!" Everything was themed in blue, silver and red. Sky then chuckles 'too bad I'm gonna have to arrest you on your birthday' But then he notices no one there and senses it maybe a trap, so he removes his SPD blaster and walks slowly inside the garden towards the tent, as he reaches the tent everyone shouts and jumps out "SURPRISE!"

He being shocked shouts "What?"

Then Bridge comes says "It's your birthday Sky and this is a party...for your birthday." he says pointing towards the tent, as two cadets remove the name 'Waldo' and put 'Sky' on the birthday banner.

Sky then sighs happily and sees Jack and as he hugs him he says "Wow! Who planned all this!?"

Jack smirked and said "Who else but my little sister!"

Tylor rolls his eyes. And then Jack comes close to Sky and whispers "Make her cry and I'll make you cry, but don't tell her I told you this otherwise she'll make me cry."

Sky chuckles "I got that but where is she?"

Bridge then raises his hand "I know!"

Sky rolls his eyes still smiling "Yes Bridge?"

Bridge then says "She waited for you but then Soph called her and said her zipper's stuck or something so Z had to go."

Sky's smile reduces and then Bridge says "But she'll be back, she'll kill me if we start the party withour her."

Sky chuckled and then heard someone say "Sorry sorry we're late Soph had some girl problem!"

Sky instantly smiled knowing who it was and turned back to see her, he was shocked when he saw her coming in a strapless frock which was tight till her hips and navy blue in color, but then opened up like an umbrella (much like a ballet dancer's frock), and had navy blue and yellow design and ended above her knees, paired with yellow stilettos, her hair was fully straight and fell on her left shoulder in the front, completed with the tiniest silver studs with a blue stone in her ears and a silver bracelet and finally her ZS necklace.

Sky looked at her and was simply lost in her, she never looked so beautiful before, simplicity was definitely her thing. Bridge who was in blue jeans with a red shirt and black denim jacket was staring at his own beauty as she walked looking shy, in a spaghetti strapped pink dress which hugged her body and with silver stilettos and her blonde hair was made into soft curls. Kat also joined them wearing a black and orange maxi dress, her hair the same.

As Z reached Sky, smiling happily and hugged him exclaiming "Happy birthday Sky!"

Sky simply held her tight and whispered in her ear seriously "I love you Z."

Z then looked at him and he kissed her on her lips and Z kissed him back and immediately pulled out and smiled awkwardly because everyone was watching and whispered into his ear "I love you too."

Tylor, who was standing leaning on a tree away from the crowd, saw them and was infuriated and thought 'So they are dating. I cannot see this. No. I'm gonna let you have her today Sky Tate, but in the end she'll be mine."

Kyle saw his brother's expression and asked "What's up Ty?"

Tylor stopped staring at them with vengeance and looked at his brother put on a pleasant face and said "Oh nothing K..."

Just then a blonde who was dressed in a short dress came up to them and said "Hey Tylor!"

Tylor smiled "Heyyy Stacey!" And as they left hand in hand Kyle simply looked confused and thought something's not right.

Everyone gathered as a big cake was brought to Sky by two C-squad cadets, and as Sky cut the cake everyone sang "Happy birthday to you!" And messed up on the line 'Happy birthday dear ...' as some called him commander some called him Sky. It was a mess.

Sky laughing was about to give the first bite of the cake to a smiling Z, just then Bridge pulled her to his left and ate the piece by force saying "I'm his bestfriend." with his mouth full as everyone laughed and Z rolled her eyes and joined everyone laughing.

Jack while dancing with Ally saw Sky and Z dancing close to each other on the slow and romantic number that was being played.

Ally sighed "What's up Jack?"

Jack said "Its just that Sky was with Syd before... and now seeing how close he is to Z, I'm just thinking does he really love her or is she just there to fill up his emptiness..."

Ally rolled her eyes, Jack saw that and continued "I know I know Sky is not like that, he's a gentleman, he's annoying but he's still a nice guy, but its just that Z is like..."

Ally cut him off saying "Oh Jack you don't need to be all over protective of her, she is capable enough of dealing with everything!"

Jack sighed "You're right." and then Ally kissed him, he smiled and kissed her back.

After the song got over, Sky took Z by the hand to a park bench nearby and sat, she looked at him and said "Sky it's your party and you're sitting here! You know how much hardwork went onto organizing this thing!?" she said with her hands on her hips.

Sky simply chuckled and pulled her to make her sit beside him and put an arm around her and held her close locking her arms, kissing her tightly on her cheek "Thanks Z for all of this."

Z smiling kissed him on his cheek "You're welcome Sky!"

Sky looked at her lovingly, and said "Everything is perfect." Z simply put her head on his shoulder as he held her tight.

Around 5pm, Sky laughed as he ate a mini burger seeing Bridge and Z dance like Elvis on "Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO".

Sophie joined him while drinking a mocktail saying "They're big time goofs!"

Sky simply laughed still looking at Z and Bridge "Yeah they are!"

Then as Jack joined Bridge and Z, everyone started laughing because he didn't know how to dance but was still comically copying Z and Bridge's moves, just then Tylor joined and pulled Z to him and started doing salsa moves which they both knew very well, and Sky's face completely changed, a frown coming on his face. As the DJ changed the track to "Fire Burning by Sean Kingston", when Tylor started getting too close to her and she was about to push him away, Sky pulled her out of his arms and into his own and started dancing with Z, everyone started looking at Sky and Z, amazed as they saw them dance so well and in sync with the music, with lifts and Z's hip movements. Tylor simply looked back shocked he didn't know Sky could dance, forget about dancing like a pro. Z was completely enjoying her dance with Sky and when the song got over, Sky finished the dance with lifting Z with both his hands on top of him with his arms completely stretched vertically, Z completely straight horizontally being held by his palms. Everyone gasped and then clapped, then Sky left her, put his hands down and caught her princess style, she looking at him dazed and panting. Sky put her down and they went near the snacks and she said "Oh my God Sky I never knew you could dance! That too so well! You never even told me!"

Sky chuckled "Hey, if I would then how would I surprise you?"

Z chuckled and leant forward to kiss him, their lips were about to meet when they heard someone clear their throat and looked back and saw Tylor standing.

Tylor not even acknowledging Sky's glare told Z "Hey beautiful, you dropped something." And he handed over the bracelet. Z sighed knowing Sky was getting mad, didn't say anything and was about to take it when Sky's hand snatched it from Tylor's and Sky got up, his height and physique intimidating Tylor a bit, and said "Thanks. Now would you please?"

Sky's head motioning towards the party and telling him to leave them alone. Tylor gave him a smirk and left. Sky then saw Z, his expression softening, and sat down on a bench looking still pissed. Z then sighed and sat on his lap, him holding her close and said "Sky you don't need to get angry, you know I love you right?"

Sky nods and then looks at her and says seriously "Listen Z, I'm cool with you and other guys being friends, but when guys start hitting on you infront of me, you let me do my thing ok? Don't get all 'let me fight my own battles' n stuff on me okay?"


	17. Chapter 17

17)

It Was You All Along.

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers!

(A/n: Rated M for a mature topic. Nothing explicit.)

Sky nods and then looks at her and says seriously "Listen Z, I'm all cool with you and other guys being friends, but when guys start hitting on you infront of me, you let me do my thing ok? Don't get all 'let me fight my own battles' n stuff on me okay?"

Z sighs and nods, her cheeks becoming pink thinking about his possessiveness. Sky saw this and smiled, he then saw a breeze cause her smooth bare skin to have goosebumps, he kisses her shoulder causing her to chuckle, stops holding her, opens his jacket and puts it around her, and then simply looks at her sitting on his lap covering with his jacket and tells her "Did I tell you look amazing tonight?"

She smiles "This is maybe the 5th time. I need to tell Soph to dress me up more often!"

Sky smiles and starts stroking her cheek and then they heard people cheering when Bridge and Kyle have a sandwich eating competition and chuckles "We should you know...get back."

Z nods and they get back to the party hand in hand.

After about an hour after the competition which Bridge won by the way, Bridge was now standing near the refreshments table and explaining the science of toasting a toast on the toaster to a few cadets who were eating a toasted sandwich and Z was talking and laughing with Jack, Ally and Sophie about a monster who would not stop singing, Sky suddenly came behind Z and held her from behind, Z looking at him and asked "Hey where were you?"

Sky whispered in her ears "I have a surprise for you. Come to the other end of the park in 5 minutes." And he gave her a kiss on her forhead and left saying bye to Jack and Ally.

Jack hit Z on the arm and smirked "What's up Z?" Z simply rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her blush.

Ally chuckled and Jack saw how much Z was into Sky and said "Aww my wittle Z is bwushing!"

Sophie and Ally laughed and Z glared at him "I'm not!"

Jack was about to say 'yes you are' and was ready for a series of 'im not' 'yes you are' 'im not' and so on but then thought against it and told her "Get going now! He said 5minutes!"

Z remembered and started walking briskly towards the end of the park.

Sky just set up a little tent for him and Z to sit and watch the stars on one of the high children's playing tower castles. He came down the ladder and was waiting for her when he heard someone walking in the grass and smiled when he heard the song 'Runaway Heart by Glenna Bree' being played and felt Z hold him from behind, and he turns and holds her in his arms and sees Z smiling as she rests her head in his chest as the night falls, after a while they both go on top of the castle to see a mattress with pillows just like in his balcony and she gets excited and he smiles, then Sky sits down with his back resting on the railing as Z sits near him but still far and Sky frowns and motions her to sit beside him by pointing at her and then on the spot he wants her to be in. Z rolls her eyes but still comes and sits as Sky puts his arm around her and she opens his jacket from herself and covers both of them from the top as they cuddled to see the stars. Sky noticed that Z was looking everywhere but the sky as she lay beside him, her smile gone, deep in thought. Sky then turns himself to the left to face her by resting his head on his left palm, and asked "Not interested in the stars much?"

On getting no reply, he clicks his fingers on top of her face and she snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him, a smile forming on her lips, Sky also smiles and asks "Don't you like the stars Z? I brought you here to see the sky but I've noticed you didn't even see it once..."

Z then gets up and sits leaning on the railing, and smirks at him "You notice so much about me?"

Sky sees her smirk but also feels something is off about her, and says sitting up beside her "Ofcourse I do..." he holds her hand and squeezes it and as she looks at him he continues "What's bothering you Z?"

Seeing her hesitate, he holds her hand tighter and says "You can tell me Z... anything... you know that."

Z then takes a deep breath and says "I'm scared of the sky...especially in the night."

Sky looks at her shocked "Why?"

He sees her body language change as she clutches her dress in her palms tightly and then turns to him and hugs him, Sky now is completely taken aback. He never saw her scared, then he feels drops of water soak his t-shirt and pulls her away from him to see her face and sees her crying, Sky immediately cups her face and wipes away her tears with his thumbs and asks "What happened Z? I want to know..."

Z then stops crying and looks at him and says "I don't want to ruin your birthday Sky."

Sky rolls his eyes "Z you have made my birthday special from when the clock hit 12 dot. You cannot do or say anything that could ruin this day for me, now please tell me why do you have this fear?"

Z then sighs "I was 10yrs old, I had a teacher in my school named . He... he used to have a special interest in me... I don't know why, I didn't even know I had powers, I don't know why... He used to follow me home, pat my head, give me chocolates. He used to touch me and hug me and I didn't like it. And one day he kidnapped me from my school and took me to his basement and told me he was going to do many things with me which would be painful first and then I would get used to it, but he would keep on giving me pain untill I died, he kept me in a box and there was this little hole through which I could see the night sky and before he could go any further my mom came and saved me... And later on when he got arrested, everyone got to know he was a child rapist... If my mom hadn't come, I don't know..." Tears fell from her eyes as Sky's heartbroke into a million pieces, he held her even tighter as if he was protecting her. Then he started getting angry, as Z's tears subsided, he asked her "NewTech Academy?" Z nodded. He thought how he would go and track that bastard and pound him into a pulp.

"I told you this would ruin your birthday..."

Sky held her tighter and said "Shut up Z." and then started kissing her on her head and forehead "I'm here."

Z smiled in between her sobs, feeling safe.


	18. Chapter 18

18)

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Sky was briskly walking in his SPD commander uniform in the long hallways of an old jail in the city.

An officer following him saying "Please Commander Tate, as per the rules, he had to be dismissed from the jail."

Sky simply getting more and more annoyed almost barked "How the hell can you free a child rapist?"

The officer gulped "But he had finished his term of imprisonment."

Sky, who was fuming, commands "I need his address. Now."

The officer nods "Yes sir." and removes the address and from the database from his tablet and sends it to Sky's morpher, Sky gets a confirming beep in his morpher and starts walking away leaving a very scared officer behind.

In the afternoon, Sky enters the SPD premises to see Bridge, Z and Tylor teaching C-squad cadets, Bridge and Tylor teaching the cadets combat skills and Z giving other cadets special equipment training. Just as Tylor sees Sky looking at Z, he starts showing his moves to the cadets by moving closer to her and as she turns back she trips on his foot which he planted there on purpose and falls into his arms.

Tylor smirks at her and she getting embarrassed, got away from his arms and said "Can't you train over there with Bridge, Tylor? This is the special equipment area."

Bridge then calls Tylor to come to him and Tylor continues teaching the cadets, Sky then walks towards Z and as he approached her all the cadets saluted him, and she turned back to see him and then saluted him.

Sky then asked "Status report." Z gave him the report of the special equipment training, he nodded and left over to Bridge and Tylor.

Z then looked back and saw all the cadets smirking at her, she then rolled her eyes smiling and said "Wipe that smile away or everyone gets a lap on the water course."

Everyone suddenly becoming serious, as she smirks and continues showing them the latest technology in the equipment.

In the night as Sky saw the time it was 11pm, his doors then opened revealing Z with a box as she said "Well today we have MINI BURGERS!" as she opened the box full of small burgers and then added "leftover from the party!"

Sky rolled his eyes and went to take two cola cans as Z sat on her spot in the balcony and Sky came, he didn't sit on his spot and simply came towards her and sat beside her and picked her up as she whined "Heyyy not fair!" and made her sit on his lap and adjusted the pilows behind him as he positioned himself on her spot and said smirking "I always liked this spot."

Z rolled her eyes "The sacrifices I make for love."

Sky chuckled and snaked his hands on her waist and held her tight, with his head resting on her shoulder and said "Mmm I like this..."

Z chuckled "So do I..." and turned her head to kiss his cheek but he suddenly turned his head and her lips met with his and they both kissed eachother and when Z pulled apart when he started getting too carried away, he frowned and said "It's going to get very difficult to stay with you alone Z..."

Z chuckled and then Sky sighed "Z? I went to beat up Peterson but couldn't find him in the old city jail, it turns out he was dismissed from his punishment."

Z's expression was full of shock and said "You what?!"

He said matter of fact-ly "Well yeah, what did you think I'll let him be, after the way he scared you and what if you're mom didn't come then what?"

Z sighed, shaking her head, "I don't want to think about it Sky, and before you, I wanted to kill him myself.."

Sky then said "Oh..."

Z then looked at him and asked "What?"

Sky gave a goofy smile and said "I kinda tracked him and already beat him up and contained him."

Z eyes widened and he continued "But if you would tell me once we could have done it together!"

Z rolled her eyes and hit him "Skyyyyy, you always have to be the hero don't you?"

Sky smirked "Only your hero." and kissed her.

He then removed a box from the side and gave it to Z. Z then looked at him confused and he motioned her to open it while holding her tightly, Z opened it to see trapped in a little card, and gasped "Oh my God." her old fears coming back as she shut the box close and closed her eyes tightly.

Sky then said holding her tightly "Cmon Z, you're not the 10 year old girl anymore, you're SPD blue ranger second in command, you've defeated hundreds of criminals and monsters, don't let this guy scare you."

He put his hand over hers and opened the box with her and she saw the containment card and took a deep breath, all her fears slowly going away feeling the strong arms around her, and then in her normal Z way she smirks at the card saying "Later loser."

And Sky smiles "That's my girl."

Z chuckles "Thanks Sky for being there, you're everything that I ever wanted and even more." she then strokes his cheeks and Sky says "Same goes for you Z, I never thought I could love someone the way I love you... stop eating the burger you pig!"

Z chuckled as she hit him "What? I didn't eat anything for like 12 hours because YOU put me on squad training!" she whined with a glare at the end.

Sky shakes his head chuckling and kisses her forehead as he bit into a burger himself.

The next day the A-squad rangers were sent to fight an evil monster named Kendrax. Sky was in the command centre with Kat and Boom and was watching the battle intently. Bridge and Sophie had formed a sort of team when it came to battling and Z fought alongside the Smith brothers. When Sophie got hit by one of the blasters and was shot back, Tylor caught her and Bridge ran towards Kendrax while shooting him with his blaster, and then Z and Kyle joined him and they three started kicking and blasting the monster but all in vain as all three were shot back and fell, but just then Tylor and Sophie joined and started fighting with the monster, but they were sent flying back too, just as they regained their posture and everyone stood up, Z said "This isn't working."

Bridge said "Yeah let's go SWAT!"

"SPD SWAT!"

"Special Weapons And Tactics."

The red and yellow rangers ran and started blasting the monster, the monster getting hit but not getting effected, just the the blue, green and pink rangers joined and started blasting too but the monster was just too powerful and send a shot which caused all the rangers to get hit and fall down, just then Sky came in between the rangers and the monster and shouted "SPD Emergency!" And started battling the monster with all his power giving time for the rangers to regain their strength. But after sometime he was sent flying back and then Bridge and Z got up and started fighting the monster and then the monster aimed at the commander and was about to shoot when a blast caused his gun to disintegrate, when seeing, it was Tylor who just saved Sky from being hit, just then Sky got up and stood with the rangers between Bridge and Z and said "You're going down Kendrax."

But the monster just laughed and then Tylor and Sophie went on to blasting him, and after their onslaught Z and Kyle charged towards him and gave a series of kicks and blasts and then Sky and Bridge finished the deal and then Kendrax was defeated. After containment, Bridge walked with one hand on Z's shoulder and the other on Sophie's waist and they walked joking about something, as Kyle ran and joined them, followed by Sky and Tylor.

Sky said "Hey Tylor, thanks for... you know... I never expected you to... "

Tylor simply chuckled "To what? Save you? Commander we may not be the best of friends but while battling I'm not gonna let my emotions fight my battles for me..." and left Sky walking slowly and smiling and then Tylor added "But I'm gonna win Z in the end just to let you know."

Sky simply chuckled sarcastically and thought 'You wish buddy you wish.'


	19. Chapter 19

19)

It Was You All Along.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

(A/n: 1 month time leap . Rated M)

Z had moved in with Sky much to many people's displeasure, and they quickly became the hottest couple of SPD. Even Tylor stopped trying to break them up because their bond was just too strong.

On Sunday around 11am, Z was in her and Sophie's room getting ready to go to her date and just as she was done combing her long brown hair, she saw Sophie come out of her washroom, in the reflection of her mirror and Sophie said "Someone's looking ultra cute today!" as she saw Z in a short gray denim skirt and sky blue three quarter hand, fitted top and blue and beige stripy wedges.

Z looked at herself in the mirror and asked "Really?"

Sophie said "Oh yeah!"

Sky was waiting for her in the SPD entrance wearing casual ripped gray jeans and a crimson tshirt and a black jacket on top, he then turned around to see Z coming towards him all perky and said "Heyyy Sky!"

Sky amused by her excitement said "I cannot believe I'm taking you to the Fun Park for a date...AGAIN! What are you three?"

Z rolled her eyes as they started walking towards his car, and said "Excuse me we're going to the big one which has rides for adults and a few boring rides for granddads like you."

Sky then laughed "Oh yeah?" he grabbed her by her waist "I'll show you who's a grandad."

Z chuckled and left him to get inside the car when he pulled her out and said in horror "No no no you're not driving my car... ever... you almost killed us the last time."

Z then frowned "Fine!" And stomped and went to sit on the other side, he smiled and got inside.

As they reached the amusement park, Z's eyes lit up and Sky's inturn watching her and she asked him "Where do we go first Sky? Dry park or the water park?"

Sky rolls his eyes and whines "Dry park Z, that's what we always do! "

Z then nodded and took his hand and pulled him to the biggest meanest ride the park had. After they rode it almost 20 times in a row, Sky who was now holding his head warned "Noh...More!"

Z simply laughed, her head feeling dizzy too "Ok ok!"

After about 3hrs of madness, they went to the water park, and went over to the swimsuit rental and buying stall, Sky saw a two piece navy blue bikini and bought it for Z, she looked at him "A two piece really? In the public water park?

Sky simply nodded and smirked "Yup. Now go change here's your locker number."

"But-"

"Goooo."

Sky waited for her by the pool wearing swimming trunks and lost his senses when he saw her walking towards him, it was the first time he saw her in a two piece, her body was so perfect, she had curves, big breasts which filled the cups, a flat stomach and toned thighs, she blushed but tried to hide it in her smirk as she came to him and sat beside him, her hair flying in the evening breeze and said "Soooh...", but he leaned forward staring into her eyes and so did she and started kissing her, as his hand started travelling on her back, she shivered at the feeling of his touch on her bare body, as he kept kissing her, the intensity increasing, she was losing her senses in the heated kiss so she suddenly splashed water on him from the pool and he was shocked as she chuckled and jumped inside the pool as he followed her and as they played in the water, after swimming and playing for sometime, Sky was taking Z's pictures while she posed near a fountain, and then grabbed her as she took a selfie of them as he kissed her cheek. She chuckled trying to get out of his strong hold he caught her and swam and took her to a corner, Sky stared at her, as he came closer to her and pushed her to the wall and was about to kiss her once again when he saw his watch it showed 7 pm and he sighed and said "Come on Z lets go we're late."

Z sighed knowing that fighting with the commander about time would be of no use and swam behind him. They then took showers changed into their earlier clothes and went to his car, Sky was awfully quiet while driving and Z asked "What happened Sky?" putting a hand on his.

He sighed "Nothing Z, you'll sleep with me tonight?"

Z smiled "Yeah, like always!"

Sky said sarcastically "Yeah. Like always."

Z narrowed her eyes and asked "Could you please tell me what's bothering you?"

Sky said "It's nothing Z." as he parked his car and got out of it, Z following him towards the lift, when they reached their floor, and they reached Sky's room and closed the door, Z pulled his hand to make him face her, and then asked "What's wrong Sky? Please tell me! You were fine in the park..."

Sky shouted "You're my problem Z!"

Z got shocked and asked "What did I do?"

Sky sighed "You're so close to me Z but not close enough and that makes me frustrated." he then opens his shoes and jumps on his bed and sits on it with his head leaning on the headboard. Z sighs saying nothing and goes and sits on his lap and puts her arms around his neck as he holds her close to him and says "Sorry Z... it's just that you looked really hot in that bikini."

Z chuckles slightly and Sky looks at her longingly and starts moving his hands on her back over her blouse and jerks her closer to him and as her lips touch his, he starts kissing her almost immediately, she returning his passion while putting her arms around his neck, his hand leaves her waist and then starts travelling on her long, bare, toned legs, his other hand leaving her back and fixed on the back of her head grabbing her smooth and long hair as he kept kissing her, and his hands feeling her knees between her legs and start travelling upwards squeezing her thigh, she lets out a moan, his hands then start going under her blouse and start feeling her soft skin, he then stops kissing her and removes his jacket and returns to kissing her and starts leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her cheek to her neck and starts biting her neck and she gasps "Sky!" He smiles on hearing her moan his name and continues kissing and biting her neck, the feeling to make her his was overpowering him, he waited too long.

He then cupped her face and asked while panting "You're okay Z?"

Z nodded and gave a peck on his lips. He then started removing her top and she let him, he made her sit on his lap straddling him, as he saw her wearing a lacy blue bra and her ample bosom peeping out, he then says "You're gonna be mine tonight." and crashed his lips on hers as his hands travelled anywhere and everywhere on her body and when his hands cupped her breasts, she gasped "Oh my God", Sky smiled and started massaging them over her bra while kissing her, hearing her moans, Sky then made her lie down on her back, and dimmed the lights of the room with a remote and then opened his shirt and jeans and went over her, kissing her, she moaned as she could feel his erection and he then picked Z's upper body up and opened the buckle of her bra and put her down and pulled it out and gasped to see her bare in front of him and then after admiring her perfect body, he started kissing her neck as he held her hands on both sides of her head and started kissing downward and when he reached her breasts she moaned in pleasure as he started kissing one while massaging the other and then moved on to kissing the other one. After that he removed any clothes that interfered, as they both were naked... and as the night fell, they both reached the next stage of their relationship.


	20. Chapter 20

20)

The next morning, Sky woke up by hearing a thunder around 5:45am, and saw outside the window to see the downpour. And then he turned and smiled to see Z deep in slumber with her hair disheveled, sleeping on her stomach, with her left hand on Sky and the other one above her head on the pillow. She was half covered, the thin quilt only covering her till her waist and Sky could see love marks on her shoulder which made him smirk thinking about last night, he then kissed her on the shoulder and pulled the cover up till her neck, just then Z turned in her sleep and turned her back to him and he frowned and pulled her slightly and carefully made her turn to him which she did because she was in her sleep and held her close to him, he felt her bare body touch his and her breathing on his neck and felt so good and cuddled her and was just about to doze off when *beep beep* *beep beep* his morpher rang and he groaned and when Z was about to wake up, he quickly turned the alarm off and stroked her hair so that she fell asleep again, and kissed her and went to the bathroom to freshen up unwillingly, not everyday does one wake up with their loved one after spending an eventful night. While he came out after freshening up he saw Z still cuddled up and sleeping, and saw the time, 6:25, aah what the heck he thought he could wake her up 5mins early for once, but just then his morpher beeped, Kat on the line saying "Sky, I'm getting a reading of an unnatural energy source."

Sky said "I'll be there in 5."

as he looked at Z once more, sighed and left.

Z came into the common room with a smile that didn't leave her face for a second. Tylor who was sitting on the sofa noticed her blush and asked teasingly "Soooo what's causing our blue ice queen to blush up?"

Z rolled her eyes still smiling "Can it Ty."

Tylor chuckled as she went to the molecular generator to get her fruit smoothie and as she sat beside him. Tylor noticed a little mark on her neck, which she was trying to cover with her uniform jacket collar and open hair, and understood just what that mark was and could feel his insides churning in fire, he thought he was over her but apparently not. He just couldn't take it. But he kept his feelings aside and simply smiled at the already smiling Z as she drank her smoothie and read her book.

Sky, who went for rounds, returned in the afternoon to the command centre to find the A-squad rangers sitting and working on the round table as Kat worked in her area. Sky saw Z's back was turned to him, and smiled faintly on seeing her. Bridge who was staring at Sophie, saw Sky and smiled at him "Heyyyy Skyyy!" "I mean Commander..." he immediately changed on seeing Sky look heavenward. Suddenly all the rangers got up. Sky saw them and said "At ease rangers. Get back to work."

Z's eyes were fixed on him, and as Sky saw everyone return to work, he looked at Z and gave a tiny kiss from a far, Z smiled and winked at him. Tylor who was seeing all this, sat there glaring at his computer screen, while swearing in his head. Sky went and sat on his chair and had a clear view of Z and kept stealing glances at her while working as did she.

After destroying and containing their latest alien criminal, the rangers returned to the SPD headquarters all tired and dirty after the long fight in the swamp. Bridge and Sophie went to Bridge's room, Tylor and Kyle went to their room and Z went to the commander's room. As she entered, she went to take a long hot shower. Her smile from the morning had disappeared mostly because she hadn't got an opportunity to talk to Sky apart from little formal conversations and that annoyed her. Sky could take a break couldn't he? Even Cruger did not work as much as Sky when he was the commander. Z frowned as she came out of the shower and started drying herself and wore her black track pants and blue tank top and as she dried her hair she connected to Sky on the morpher but he disconnected it.

So she went to the balcony and sat on the mattress, she sighed thinking about her special night, how much she loved every bit of it and slowly her eyes closed and she dozed off. After 20 minutes, Sky came to his room knowing Z was unhappy, she made it pretty clear with her face all evening. He came to see the bed empty, but her morpher and watch were on the side table. He understood where she was and changed quickly and took the quilt from the bed and went to the balcony to see Z sleeping cuddled up with a pillow on the mattress. He smiled and laid beside her and covered both of them as he gently stroked her long damp hair as he held her cool body close to his. Z woke up from her nap and felt Sky holding her and turned to hold him back tightly. Sky sunk his face in her, as she held him tight, inhaling her fragrant scent of vanilla.

Sky then looked up into her eyes and said "Mmm... I love you." but didn't wait for her to respond as he kissed her. Z also kissed him back, as his strong hands roamed on her soft skin beneath her top. After they broke out, Z smiled and said "I love you too..." as they both slept off in eachother's embrace after a tiring day.

After 3 months.

Around 7:30 in the morning, Z came laughing in the command centre with Sophie and Kyle, drinking a glass of juice and him drinking a smoothie, and they froze when they heard Sky saying "This is the command centre not a restaurant."

All three turned back and stared at Sky and Z gulped.

Kyle blurted "C...commander! We thought you went on a mission!"

Sky rolled his eyes "The foreign energy source was from an alien space particle, Kat is looking into it now." All three noded.

Sky then glares at them "So whenever I'm not present you guys do whatever you feel like?"

"No no no we don't!"

Sky sighs "Dismissed."

And all three start walking out and Sky said "Not you Delgado."

Z closed her eyes "Damn."

Sophie and Kyle controlled their laughter as they walked out and Z glared at them and turned back.

Sky then said "What are you doing Delgado? You're drinking juice in the command centre? You're supposed to know better than them."

Z says "Well I woke up late commander and didn't get time to eat anything."

When they were left alone, as Boom and Kat left, running after an uncontrollable R.I.C., Sky scolded her "I'm tired of your reckless behavior Z."

Z sighed "Sorry commander it was just that I couldn't sleep at night because..." she then smirked at Sky whos lips formed a slight smile "...but that's alright I won't let that happen anymore because you said so..." she winked and started walking away when Sky said in horror "No no no no I didn't mean that..."

Z smiled widely as he walked closer to her and pulled her into him "You are allowed to do what you did last night, but just wake up early."

Just then Z whispered in his ear seductively "Oh yeah?"

Sky smirked as he kissed her neck "Oh yeah." Suddenly the command centre doors open and they broke apart and saw something that caused Z to drop her juice.

(A/n: SomeTHING or someONE? Hmmm ;) )


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Z and Sky stared at the command centre doors for a while and then Z gasped "Syd?"

Seeing Sydney come in, her eyes bloodshot and her tummy a bit enlarged showing she was pregnant. Z on seeing her like this rushed to give her a tight hug which she returned.

Z said "Oh my God Syd what happened?... shh don't cry..."

Sydney still sobbing away simply said "Justin..."

Z then took her and made her sit on a chair. Sky was rooted to his spot, too shocked to analyse the situation, say anything, or to even move.

Just then Bridge and Sophie came running in with Kat, Bridge saying "Syd..."

Tylor and Kyle came in too but stood a bit behind.

Sydney turned to Sky and went over to him and hugged him crying "I missed you baby, Justin never loved me, and I left you for him... I missed you so much... I love you!"

Z's eyes widened as she felt like a dagger went through her heart over and over again as she looked at Sky's face as he hugged Syd back. Tylor raised his eyebrows. Sophie came and stood beside Z when she saw her pale face and Z looked at her and forced a smile trying to be strong but on the inside she felt like she was burning.

Bridge then put his hand on Syd's shoulder and as Syd turned to see who it was she hugged Bridge crying "Oh Bridgey..."

Bridge stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. Sky who was completely shocked by Syd only now turned to see Z and when he saw her his heartbroke seeing her expression as she pushed back her tears, and tried to appear strong but still had a look of fear in her face and crossed her arms defensively across her chest and looked anywhere except towards Sky.

Bridge then told Sydney "C'mon Sydney let's all go to the common room and have some buttery toast." as he wiggled his fingers.

Syd chuckled between her sobs and started walking with Bridge, with him putting an arm around her shoulder, she looked back towards Z and extended her hand for Z to hold, and when Z saw her bestfriend look at her with really sad eyes, her heart went out to her and she immediately took it and put her hand over her shoulder and the three walked away followed by Sophie, Tylor and Kyle. As they left, Sky sighed as he sat on a chair with his hand on his head as Kat came up to him and said "C'mon Sky, Syd needs you, and you also need to tell her about you and Z, it will only be fair to Z if you did."

Sky sighed again and nodded and went with Kat to the common room.

Z hugged a crying Sydney, her eyes watering too after Sydney told everyone how Justin saw Syd and just wanted her and took her to the Caribbean, and when he found out she was pregnant then walked away because he didn't want a baby.

Z said while hugging Syd "I'm gonna kill Justin."

Bridge's expression also dark, as he said "Get in line..."

Once Sydney calmed down she looked towards Sky and said "Sky? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Sky sighed, a look of angst on his face as he got up and left the room, Syd's eyes widened as she ran after him leaving everyone stunned.

As Sky walked briskly, Syd followed him shouting "Sky!" but he didn't stop, then Syd called out "Baby please!"

Sky stopped and turned back glaring at her and said "Baby? Really?"

He chuckled sarcastically and continued pointing at her "You left me Syd. You left me for another guy, whom you didn't even know and now-"

But he was cut short when Syd said sobbing "Sky... I made a mistake! But now I know what real love is Sky and that's what I had with you! Please Sky!"

Sky now getting even more annoyed, scoffed "Real love? I got to know what real love actually is AFTER you left."

Syd's watery eyes widened in shock "What?"

Sky replied "Yeah. I'm in love with Z. You wanna know about love? Look at Z. She's selfless but you we're nothing but selfish. You broke my heart Syd and after all these months you can't just waltz in here and expect everything to go back to normal."

Syd who couldn't take it anymore fainted, Sky caught hold of her and removed his morpher "Kat Syd fainted."

In the infirmary after checking up on Syd, the doctor came out to everyone and said that depression for the mother is fatal for her child so they must keep Sydney happy and healthy. Z who had enough of drama for one day, on hearing that Syd was fine, simply rushed out, Sky saw this and wanted to go behind her but couldn't when the doctor came up to him and said "We need to call her family Commander Tate. She's no more an SPD ranger or cadet so she cannot stay in this infirmary asper the rules."

Sky nodded and looked over to Sophie "Sophie call Sydney's parents and tell them the whole situation." he then turned towards the doctor and said "Dr. you may prep Sydney for discharge and refer the best doctor you feel for her."

The doctor nodded, saluted and left.

Sky then turned to others and said "Get along with your duties rangers. Work doesn't stop at SPD. Dismissed." Everyone saluted and left.

Sky then rushed to look for Z, he checked every possible place Z could be, the lawn, the gym, the common room, the training centre, the shooting range, but couldn't find her, he then ran towards his room only to find it empty and so was his balcony, he then thought she must be in her room which she shared with Soph. When he reached he found that the door was locked and breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was in there and put his morpher in and entered the room to see Z sitting on the edge of her bed looking down with her hands crossed across her chest.

Sky sighed and said "Z..." as he rushed towards her and sat beside her and held her tightly in his arms, Z who was pretending to be strong till now completely broke in his embrace and cried as Sky hugged her tightly. Once her cries subsided, and they both were calm, he turned his head to see her cute red nosed face, gave her a glass of water which she drank and then wiped her tears from her cheeks. He then saw how cute she looked and kissed her forehead, and then her nose and then her lips softly and quickly to see her expression, Z now started to smile a bit and finally look at him, he smiled back as he finally got the opportunity to see her big brown eyes and kissed her slowly, when she started kissing him back, he started to kiss her deeply, as his hands roamed everywhere on her back.

After 40 minutes, Sky saw Z looking at the ZS lockets in her hand from her necklace she was wearing as she lay next to him on her bed, both naked under a big blue quilt. Sky sighed and snatched the lockets from her hand and put them down on the pillow and turned Z to himself and hugged her tightly, Z closed her eyes and kissed his shoulder and he said "I love you Z."

Z smiled "I hate you Sky."

Sky glared at her and hit her on her back and she chuckled "Oww you know I love you!"

Sky smiled and she kissed him passionately and they got 'close' again.

After yet another 'session', Sky rolled off Z as they both panted and looked at the ceiling. After their breathing became normal Z said "Sky?"

"Hmm?"

Z turned towards him and told him "Syd's back..."

Sky suddenly came out of his dreamworld with Z, and crashed into reality as he thought of a reply and said "So? Sydney is safe here away from Justin. And Sydney will happily live with her child once its born."

When he got no reply he turned towards Z only to see her raising an eyebrow at him and shaking her head as she sat up, putting her hair on one side of her shoulder and clutching the quilt over her chest to cover her, and said "If only it were that simple Sky. Syd still loves you."

Sky rolled his eyes and sat up beside Z "Loves me? Z? Did she call me in these many months? Forget me did she write to you? No. When she was happy with Justin she completely forgot about the love we once had. And now when Justin broke her heart, she comes back and calls me 'baby'? How much selfish can a person get?" Sky almost shouted at the end, anger seething off him, Z saw him and rubbed his shoulder and arm to calm him down and sighed thinking whatever he said was actually true.

Sky put an arm around Z's bare waist from behind to make her look at him and when she did he said "I saw you scared today Z, when Syd hugged me..."

Z looked down and scoffed "I was not scared!"

Sky rolled his eyes as he put a finger in her chin to make her look at him and said "What did I tell you NOT to do Z?"

Z thought and said "I should not eat in the command center?"

Sky sighed "The other thing."

Z thought a bit and said "I shouldn't bully the d-squad cadets?"

Sky rolled his eyes "No. The other thing..."

Z then bit her lip "I shouldn't go to fight a monster without your permission?"

Sky now glared at her "That you WON'T. Because if you put yourself into danger like that again I'll kill you myself and save you the trouble."

Z chuckled and Sky rolled his eyes "The other thing Z."

Z then thought "Ooh I shouldn't throw a light ball at you because now you're commander now?"

Sky now looked heavenward and Z laughed and Sky said "Nooo. I told you not to bottle up your emotions infront of me! Amongst all these other things...!"

Z's smile now faded as Sky sighed "Z are you scared of Syd coming back in our lives?"

Z sighed "A bit..."

Sky's eyes widen as he cups her face with his right hand and as she looks into his sapphire eyes and he asks "Why Z? I love you. There's nothing Syd can do that will make me go to her..."

Z sighs "It's just that you and Syd were the perfect couple before and now when she's back, I think-"

Sky cuts her off by kissing her and after breaking apart he puts his forehead on hers and says "Don't ever think that Z. You are perfect for me. You know things that Syd never could know and neither had the interest... And the biggest difference is that you became my bestfriend before my girlfriend." Z now looked at into his eyes and smiled.

Sky smiled back at her and said "Not that Bridge has to know."

Z chuckled and said "I think it's fun to tease Bridge with who is your bestfriend, he gets so worked up!"

They both started laughing and hugged eachother as Z said "I love you."

Sky smirked "I hate you." And Z hit him as he chuckled and hugged him even harder.


	22. Chapter 22

22)

"Skyyy can I have it back?"

"No Z."

"Give it to me Sky!"

"No."

"But!"

"Elizabeth."

"Fine." grumbled Z as she wore her blue S.P.D. tank top over her bra clad body infront of the mirror in her room, as Sky stood behind her putting on his commander jacket, both getting ready after their eventful afternoon. As Z started combing her hair and started to bunch it to make a pony, Sky held her hand and smiled, as they both looked into the mirror and simply said

"Don't." as he brought her hands down and let her long hair fall on her shoulders as he kissed her on her neck while squeezing her in his embrace. Z smiled as she turned her head back and kissed him on his lips and said sweetly "Now can I have it?"

Sky glared at her "No. Z."

Z whined "Okay fine! I won't ask anymore!"

Sky rolled his eyes "I highly doubt that." and then smiled inwardly on finally acquiring his old embarrassing childhood picture that Z found and hid in her room. As they were ready, they saw Syd and Sophie as the doors slid open. Awkward. Sydney got shocked on seeing Sky coming out with Z from her room with his hand on her waist.

Z then broke the silence saying "Syd! You're okay now right?"

Syd came out of her daze and muttered "Uh yeah... I'm fine... I just got discharged."

Z nodded and Sky cleared his throat "I'll get going." and pulled Z towards him and kissed her and left. This was nothing new for Z, Sky or Sophie but Syd's eyes widened at the passion with which he kissed Z and thought 'He never kissed me like that.'

There was more awkward silence, but then Syd saw Z's chain peeping out of her uniform collar and pulled it out to see both the Z and S pendants and smiled at Z thinking atleast someone still valued her, as Z smiled back.

"Thanks Z. It means a lot." Sydney smiled at her bestfriend.

Z smiled back "Don't be Pinkie..." and both Syd and Sophie said "Hey!" and they all chuckled and Z put the pendant back inside her uniform, but in that process her collar bone came into view and Syd could see a fresh bite mark on Z's skin and could feel a burning sensation inside her. Syd was about to say something when Kat's voice could be heard "All rangers report to the command centre immediately. SPD Emergency."

Z and Sophie looked at eachother and Z said looking at Syd "Syd I'll talk to you later!"

Syd nodded "Yeah yeah get going!" and saw both of them rush out.

Syd then got into the room and got shocked seeing how big and pretty it was. She saw Z's side and it was miraculously clean. 'Being with Sky must've changed her' she thought. She then saw a digital photo frame on Z's night stand and picked it up to see a slide show of many pictures, there were many of Z and everyone from the old days of when Jack was red, then when Sky was red, and after Syd left, she could see many pictures of Bridge, Soph, Z and Kyle but only a few of that Tylor guy. Then a trail of pictures came only of Sky and Z, from when they were friends, to the pool selfies, and many more. Syd felt like throwing the frame away out of jealousy but controlled herself and kept it back on the stand. She then noticed it felt like no one lived on Z's side of the room as when she opened her cupboard all Syd could find was blue uniforms. Just then a terrible thought came into her head 'What if Sky and Z lived together?' All she could feel was pain and she stormed out of the room.

After a week. In the evening, Z came into the common room to get some coffee when she saw Kyle concentrating on a video game and greeted,

"Hey K."

Kyle not looking at her said "Heyyyy Z... c'mon c'mon c'mon drat!"

Z rolled her eyes on seeing him lose as she took her coffee and said "Dude you need to jump a second before you actually feel like jumping when a car comes."

Kyle looked at her "Really?"

Z said "Yes really! I've practically finished this game."

Kyle grinned "Thaaankssszeeee!"

Z scoffed "I hate it when you do that."

Kyle chuckled and got back into his game as Z sipped on her coffee and picked a magazine and started reading. Tylor came in and saw Z and came up to her and got really close to where she was sitting.

Z scooted away and said "Uhhh... you need something Tylor?"

Tylor smirked "Yyyup! I want you to come with me to the salsa festival on 4th!" showing her a flyer.

Z got excited "Oooo awesome! I hope you have extra passes, I was thinking lets take Syd, Jack and Ally too along with everyone! It would be like a big reunion."

Tylor sighed audibly "No. Z. This is just for you and me."

Z was about to say something when Sky who had entered a while back said "Oh really?"

Suddenly Z and Kyle got up and all three saluted.

Sky nodded "At ease." he then turned exclusively to Tylor and said "So what were you saying?"

Tylor who was swearing in his head, managed to say "I was asking cadet Delgado to a hot dance date with me commander."

Sky glared at Tylor and Z could see the look on Sky's face which could only mean trouble and got up again.

Sky sneered "How dare..."

Z got in between them and said "Tylor..."

"Z let me talk." came a very angry voice from behind her as Sky came in front and stood beside her "You do realise that Z is my girlfriend right? For a year now. Or have you failed to notice."

Tylor could see Z getting pissed and said "Commander I asked Z for the date why don't you let her fight her own battles?"

Both Sky and Z knew that Tylor said this on purpose because he knew Z liked to take care of herself on her own.

Z sighed as she was almost tired of telling him to back off "Ty... I thought you were over this. It's been a year... whatever it is you're trying to do just stop it because it isn't working. I wouldn't have gone with you for a date."

Tylor could feel his blood boil when he saw the satisfied expression on Sky's face but smiled anyways "Sure Z." he then saluted and left the common room. On seeing him go they could see Bridge, Syd and Sophie stood by the door. Both Bridge and Soph had annoyed faces, Kyle looked embarrassed and Syd looked confused.

Sky briskly left, Z sighed and followed him. Once they reached the empty terrace of an under construction training block, where they used to come to talk privately, Sky simply went and stood by the railing clearly pissed. Z sighed and hugged him from behind, softly kissing his back. Sky could feel two soft hands come over his hard muscular chest and sighed as he calmed down instantly. He then put his palms over hers on his chest and said "I don't know what to do with Tylor. He's a very good ranger but..." he then turned to face Z saying "First Tylor and now Syd. This is just too much to handle."

Z sighed "We'll get through it Sky. We're a team." and cupped his face and kissed him and then smiled sweetly.

Sky smiled too, feeling his tensions just going away just by hearing those words, if she had faith on their relationship, then so did he.

It then started raining and Sky said "Oh shit... Z let's go!" and pulled her with him, but Z had some other plans and stopped him. He looked up as the rain started pouring heavily and said "Z! We'll get sick. C'mon!"

Z thought Sky needed to get his mood turned on pronto.

She chuckled "So what?!" as she pulled him towards her. Sky gave her his best glare even though he was enjoying the rain himself and said "Cadet Delgado. It is an order."

Z then playfully came closer to him, kissed him softly on his lips and pulled down his jacket zip and said "An order? I don't really do orders." and kissed his neck and walked back slowly.

Sky smirked as he saw her bend down and jerk her head back up making her long hair hit her back as she looked at him and seductively opened her uniform jacket revealing a blue tank top which got darker as it got soaked in the rain, and came really close to him as she whispered in his ear "What are you going to do about it commander?" as she nibbled on his ear while running her hands up and down his chest. Whenever Sky tried to grab her, she immediately got away and then teased him a little more, both enjoying the cool rain.

Tylor, who came to sulk in an empty spot was seeing all this from afar from another block and felt like single-handedly breaking each and every brick of that building.

Meanwhile Sky, who was getting aroused by Z's teasing and flirting, grabbed her and pinned her to the nearby wall (now out of Tylor's vision) and said "I think I'll have to teach you some manners cadet." and then smashed his lips into hers, kissing her with force, she returning his passion in every which way. He left her arms after a while and started feeling her body under her tight wet top, she already feeling his, as he groped her she let out a lustful moan, Sky then got completely aroused, completely overtaken by his manliness and picked her up and took her to their hidden spot and showed her who's boss, yet again.

Z was walking into Sky's room drenching wet and saw Syd walking by.

Z asked "Syd! What are you doing here?"

Syd said "Oh nothing just came to get this, I left it here earlier." showing her a visitor's ID and added "You still love the rains don't you!"

Z blushed and smiled "Ofcourse!"

Syd then saw her dripping wet and said "C'mon go now and get changed!"

Z nodded and Syd said "Z... I missed you. We didn't even get to talk after you came."

Z smiled "Yeah... but it's SPD! We'll go on a date once I'm free from work kay?"

Syd smiled feeling hopeful "Suuree! Now go!"

Z smiled and went inside.

Syd then walked happily towards the common room only to see Sky who was also dripping wet walking past her as if he didn't recognize her and get into his room in which Z had entered and her mood did a complete 360 as she walked away getting pissed.

After a while, In the command centre, Sky sat on his chair doing paperwork but couldn't wipe the smile off his face thinking about what happened 40 minutes ago on the terrace.

Bridge came in and saw no one but Sky and said "Hey hey someone's happy! I thought you'll be sitting all sad and pissed."

Sky smiled "What can I do, Z doesn't let me stay pissed for long."

Bridge raised his eyebrow "Ahaaa... good for you man. Aren't you glad that I talked some sense into ya? Otherwise you would have pushed her away being your usual arrogant self and you both would have been sad and then you would be pissed and "

"Bridge!"

"Oh sorry."

"Hey guys."

Bridge turned back and Sky tilted his head to see Sydney walk in. Sky rolled his eyes and Bridge said "Heyy... Syd." he frowned slightly feeling unsure as he noticed something off with her aura.

Syd gives him a brilliant smile and turns to Sky "This is for you Sky."

Sky looking disinterested "What is it?"

Syd then says "I want to join SPD."

Sky raises his eyebrows and says "You can't. Firstly, the squad is full. Secondly, in your condition..."

Syd cuts him off "Don't worry about the baby because I'm going to abort it anyway."

Bridge asks shocked "Are you sure Syd?"

Syd looks at him with a weak smile and says softly thinking about Justin "Yeah Bridge... It's just a reminder of Justin. And I don't want anything to do with him."

Sky states "You can't join SPD even if you abort your child. The ranger squad is full."

Sky and Bridge both knew Syd was getting pissed but she said calmly "Can't I replace anyone? I could happily be pink again!"

Bridge said "Syd... firstly you can't be pink because you now officially have to be yellow or green and Tylor and Kyle both are very good rangers... so."

Syd cut him off "But Sky has problems with Tylor doesn't he..."

Sky rolls his eyes "That's strictly personal. Professionally he's a great ranger. And the squad is in good shape. If you are interested you may fill up the enrollment application. If there are any dropouts in the future, SPD will inform you."

Syd who was burning with anger was about to say something when Z walks in with a tablet in her hand not noticing Sky or Syd, saying "Bridge... what was the database password for the weapons again? If I ask Sky he'll flip...!" she then looks up and sees Sky glaring at her and Bridge smiling and walking up to her and typing in the password on her tablet and she mouths 'o'.

Just as Sky was about to scold her Z says "Sooohhh! Syd what are you doing here!?"

Sydney scoffs "Nothing." and walks away.

Z raises her eyebrow and shrugs and Bridge says "Uhh... I'll go!"

Z says "No Bridge!" but Bridge rushes out.

She closes her eyes and turns towards Sky who was glaring at her "Really Z? Really? It's been 6 months since we changed the passwords and you told me you learnt all of them."

Z smiles sweetly "I lied?"

Sky rolls his eyes "Z..."

Z whines "I was just double checking!"

Sky says sarcastically "Sure."

Z sighs but then comes near him and kisses him on the cheek slowly.

Sky smiles, as he sees her walking down towards the cadet round table, and says "You sure know how to make me smile."

Z, who was now doing her job on her tablet says happily with pride "Ofcourse I do!"

As Sky continues doing his work, he asks "You won't ask me what was Syd doing here?"

Z sighed tired of the drama "Naah I was gonna leave it for the night..."

Sky smirked "I thought we engaged in other activities in the night."

Z blushed slightly and looked at him "I thought you already taught me manners today commander."

Sky raised his eyebrows and said smirking "You still have a lot of manners to learn cadet."

Z chuckled and gave him a flying kiss which he returned as they got back to their work.


	23. Chapter 23

23)

Sydney came pissed out of the SPD building, it was a beautiful day but she didn't care. She was walking briskly in her stilettos and didn't see a rock on the way and tripped.

Her fall would have been fatal for her and her child but she was saved by Tylor who got hold of her and said "Cadet Drew! Are you alright?"

Sydney too overcome with annoyance scoffed "Whatever." and got out of his hold and started walking away but then she bit her lip and turned back "Look I'm sorry. I'm a mess. Tylor right?"

Tylor smiled back "Yeah. Tylor Smith."

Syd sighed "Green ranger... And where are you from? I've never even seen you."

Tylor's eyes widen "Ouch. Actually cadet Drew, my brother and I were in C-squad and you had taught us fencing for over a year before you left."

Syd sighs again and smiles "Sorry. I really don't remember all the cadets much... Z on the other hand used to remember them for me."

Syd then saw Tylor's expression change and asked him "You like her don't you?"

Tylor chuckles "Like? I've been in love with her ever since she took the first hand to hand combat class for us."

Syd's eyes widen "Wow."

Tylor looks at her and says "Hey why don't we sit."

Syd sees a bench and sits on it and Tylor sits beside her, both of them in deep thought.

After a long silence Tylor speaks up "I just can't see them together."

Syd says staring on the ground "Me too."

Then both of them looked at eachother in shock and Tylor asks "Which 'them' are you talking about?"

Syd says "Sky and Z. Sky was supposed to be mine..."

Tylor says "And Z was supposed to be mine. I loved her way before Sky did. But didn't you leave Sky? For another guy?"

Syd rolls her eyes "Yeah! Because Sky was always so uptight and serious. But now that I see him so different with Z, I just feel like, I just... I want him back. I want that for me."

Tylor nods "Hmm..."

Syd continues "Justin was so different, and he was there for me when Sky wasn't you know... but now that I understood that he never loved me, I understood what true love is. True love isn't always blissful, you CAN love a person even if you fight, I didn't understand this then, but now I want everything back, just like the way it was before."

Tylor who sighed said "Don't mind but isn't Z your best friend? She wears your locket."

Syd closed her eyes "Yes she is! But now that she's taking whatever's mine... I can't help but feel... jealous. Even the cadet rooms are bigger... and she moved in with Sky... Sky never let me move in with him... and the way he is around Z, he was never like that with me. Just by wearing my pendant doesn't show friendship, if she really was my friend she would give me Sky. I'm so distant from everyone now, Bridge can't even say a password in my presence. I know it's SPD code, but I was an ex-SPD officer. I just... I want all of that. I want whatever Z has. I want my Sky back."

Tylor's lips formed a wry smile as he said "I have the same feelings, about Z ofcourse, not about Sky, let's be clear. I want her all to myself. So Sydney. What are we going to do about it?"

Sydney's reply was a wry smile itself.

Bridge sat in the common room frowning.

Z came in and saw him and asked "What's bothering you Bridge? Is it that Soph's patrolling alone in Sector 20?"

Bridge's eyes widen in horror "She's patrolling alone on Sector 20?"

Z rolled her eyes as she sat opposite him "Yeah. She can handle it Bridge. She's a big girl. And if not this, what were you frowning about?"

Bridge says "It's just that I walked past Ty this morning and found his aura was completely off. It was a bit off before too but today it was completely off. And yesterday, I found Syd's aura off."

Z bit her lip "Really?"

Bridge said "Yes really!"

Z still feeling weird says "Okay how's my aura?"

Bridge opens his glove and waves his hand and gets a feeling "Completely positive, with a bit of apprehension."

Z nods her head "Yup that's right! Syd is a bit distant from me. So what that means Syd and Ty are what evil now?"

Bridge purses his lips "Not evil, but not positive either."

Z who was deep in thought replies "Hmm... I need to go find Sky!" and rushes out.

As Z reaches the command centre she sees Sky sitting on his chair and working, and many other technicians and cadets roaming about so she purses her lips. Sky sees her and motions her with his head 'What's up?'

Z sighs and shakes her head and leaves. Sky narrows his eyes, but then gets back to work.

Z then meets Kyle in the parking lot near the jeep ready for patrolling Sector 17.

Z and Kyle were patrolling on the streets when Kyle looks at Z and says "Look Z... I'm really sorry about Ty. He's a bit... arrogant and selfish at times. But he means well."

Z sighs "K... You don't have to apologize for Ty."

Kyle says "I mean he's after you from when we were C-squad. So he's a bit..."

Z cut him off "He needs to understand that there's never gonna be a me and him, I love and value Sky too much. It's just not possible."

Kyle says "I know that Z."

Z sighs "It would be great if Ty knew this too."

Kyle sighs and looks out and continues searching for any trouble.

Sky sat in the command centre with Bridge, talking, when Z comes in with Kyle. Both Z and Kyle salute.

Sky nods "At ease. Status report cadet Delgado."

Z says "Sector 17 is clear commander."

Sky nods "Cadet Smith you are Dismissed."

Kyle salutes and leaves the command centre.

Z looks at Bridge and asks "So did you tell about their auras?" Bridge nods.

Z then sits on the chair next to Bridge by the commander's desk and sighs.

Sky looks at her and says "Hey... don't be like that..." as he puts his palm on top of hers.

Bridge then says "Yeah! You're supposed to be the happy one!"

Sky glares at him and he says "What?! It's true!"

Z chuckles slightly "It is true actually."

Sky then glares at her and she rolls her eyes.

Kat comes in and says Sky your mother is on the line. Sky's eyes widen and looks at Z and Bridge.

Z smiles "C'mon get going!" Sky lets out a deep breath and rushes to speak to his mother.

Sky sat on his bed and was watching TV. Well the TV was on but his mind was somewhere else entirely and he hears Z shouting from the shower "Sky could you please give me my towel?"

Sky got up and opened the cupboard to look for her towel and says "You don't need a towel Z. You can come out just as you are!"

He could just imagine Z roll her eyes and hears her sing "Whatevvverrrrrr!" and chuckles. He gives her the towel and gets back on his bed. He then sees Z come out in a black tank top and dark blue pajamas. She dries her hair, puts on her vanilla lotion, puts the towel away and jumps on the bed and gets inside the covers saying "I'm soooo tired."

Sky raises his eyebrows while cuddling her "Is this a hint that I'm supposed to catch?"

Z chuckles "No I'm just saying it would be great if we just had a break. We've been working so hard everyday..."

Sky smiles at her sad face and kisses her and then says "You know... we could go to 45th Avenue for sometime..."

Z's eyes became bright "Wow the beach? Awesome! Really?" her then happy expression changes to a suspicious one as she sits up and asks "Really? Sky Commander Tate is going on a vacation? Something is fishy."

Sky sits up and was about to say something when Z gave an eureka expression and said "Wait a minute you live there! It's about your mom calling right?"

Sky sighs "Yeah... She wants to meet you."

Z who was talking nonstop suddenly became dumb as nothing came out of her mouth as her face grew pale. Sky chuckled seeing her expression and shook her by her shoulders "Z don't worry my mom's the best! You'll love her."

Z looked down embarrassed. Sky noticed this and put a finger on her chin and pulled her sad face up and asked "Hey... tell me what's wrong Z."

Z sighs and murmurs very fast and low "whatifyourmomhatesme."

Sky who was confused says "What if what? Z c'mon. It's me."

Z looks into his eyes and sees sincerity and love and sighs "What if your mom hates me Sky?"

Sky chuckles "What? Why would she? You are perfect and you're the only thing that turns my frown upside down." and kisses her cheek, and Z chuckles.

Z then says seriously "But Sky... when she finds out I was a thief and am an orphan..."

Sky pulled her into a hug "Don't Z. These things don't matter as you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Z smiled flattered "Really?"

Sky kissed her forehead "Really. Don't underestimate yourself." and Z wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

After they broke off Sky said "So we'll go over this weekend okay?" Z nodded with a smile.

Sky then smirks as he starts feeling her soft skin under her tank top "Soo..."

Z smirks back "Sooo..." as they both chuckle and kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

24)

It's Friday evening and Sky is sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees and his face completely sunk in his cupped hands, as he sees Z rushing here and there like a headless chicken trying to pack her suitcase. When he couldn't take it anymore he lets out a deep breath and says calmly "Z come here. Come on."

Z who is completely flustered looks at him confused and goes to him, he pats the seat beside him and she sits like a puppet plastered with a confused face, he then pulls her into him as he lies down and she whines "Sky! I can't sleep! I haven't even packed! I..."

She was cutoff when Sky started shushing her and simply cuddled her tightly and put off the lights to sleep. After a minute he found her sleeping deeply, he chuckled slightly as he thought 'I can't believe I'm taking this clown to meet my mom.' as he kissed her adoringly and slept off holding her in his arms.

The next morning, Sky is sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees and his face completely sunk in his cupped hands, as he sees Z rushing here and there like a headless chicken trying to pack her suitcase. When he couldn't take it anymore he lets out a breath and says calmly "Look over here Z."

Z who was flustered looked at an exasperated Sky pointing his morpher at her "You are charged of bullying the D-squad cadet what's his name... Patrick Bob."

Z whined "But I didn't! I was like only asking for...!"

"Guilty." said Sky with a satisfied smile.

Z glared, pointing at him "Don't you dare Sky."

Sky grinned "Why not? Containing criminals is an easy way to take them anywhere! Now that I think of it I'll take you to mom in a card!"

Z glared "Skyyyy Tate!"

Sky chuckled "Ok ok let's make a deal. If you do not finish packing in 10 minutes, I'd have to take you in."

Z scoffed "Fiiiine!" and Sky sighed happily seeing her pack her suitcase calmly and said "Don't forget your black bikini."

Z made a show of rolling her eyes but put it in anyway. Once she was done, she came to Sky and kissed him "Thanks Sky for making me calm..."

Sky kissed her back "Thanks to you Z... you break so many rules everyday anyway I can blackmail you whenever I want!" and gave her his half smirk.

Z glared "You. Are. A. Jerk." poking his chest, and went to change, as Sky simply laughed.

Sky waited in his car for Z, feeling anxious leaving SPD for two days, but he kept Bridge incharge, so he was a little less tensed. He then saw Z walking towards him in a off shoulder navy blue full sleeved dress which hugged her body and ended over her knees with white heels and her silky long hair open. As she came and sat inside, he kept staring at her and she chuckled as she cupped his face and kissed him. As they drove, Sky told her various stories about him growing up and many stories about his bond with his late father.

Z simply amazed by his stories said "Hey I never knew you were so crazy for being the red ranger from when you were a kid. No wonder you got so pissed when Jack and I joined from nowhere!"

Sky chuckled "Yeah! But now in hindsight, I think Cruger was right about making Jack red, I learnt a lot from him about leadership."

Z smiled and nodded.

Sky then said "Tell this to Jack and I will kill you." causing Z to laugh.

As they reached, Z saw a well off three storied bungalow, and said "Wow Sky you have a really nice house!"

Sky smiles at her and parks his car inside the gate. As they came out of the car, Sky holds Z hand tightly and kisses her "Don't be so tensed Z."

As Sky rings the bell, a very pretty blonde lady in her mid 40s answers the door with the same sapphire eyes as her son and exclaims "Sky!" and hugs him as Z watches them adoringly.

She then wipes his lips saying "You got a bit of gloss honey." as Sky and Z become bright pink and Sky chuckles and introduces Z to his mom "Z this my mom Abigail Tate."

Z smiles shyly as she shakes Sky's mom's hand and says "It's lovely to meet you , I'm Elizabeth Delgado, but everyone calls me Z."

Sky's mom was impressed by her bright eyes, natural beauty and genuine smile, the one which she couldn't find in his previous partners, and pulled her into a hug "It's lovely to meet you too Z."

Z who felt instant love from the hug simply hugged her back, resting her head on her shoulder like a child would do. Once they broke apart, Sky and his mom could see tears flooded in Z's eyes as she tried to appear strong.

Sky gave her a comforting side hug and she said chuckling "I'm fine I'm fine... Sorry , I don't cry a lot generally."

Sky's mom chuckled "It's okay my dear. Sky told me a lot about you on the phone the other day..."

Z looks up at Sky who nods at her and she smiles at Sky's mom.

Once they were settled in, Z looked at the well furnished house, with many flowers and plants here and there and says "You have a wonderful home ..."

Abigail smiles back "Thank you dear... I just love gardening and since it's me alone, I like to prep the house the way I like it."

Z smiles "It's lovely."

Abigail looks at the way Sky looked at Z adoringly and how not once did they leave eachother's side.

After talking for hours, Z and Abigail were laughing on Sky's expense as he sat on the corner frowning.

Abigail then mocks "Oohh the commander is angry now, that's enough of embarrassing childhood stories for now, let me prepare our lunch."

Z says as she gets up "Let me help you..."

She shakes her head "No no dear, it's already prepared, I just need to present it."

Z smiles "I know but I never got the opportunity to cook alongside my mother, I was hoping to share the experience with you."

Abigail smiles as she holds her hand "Sure my dear."

As they leave, Sky straightens himself on the sofa smiling, thinking about Z.

Once they were seated in the dining table, Sky said "This is awesome mom, I missed it."

Z nods "I agree, this is delicious!"

Abigail smiles as she sees both of them gobbling down the hot home cooked meal, as she served them more.

The next morning, Z got up early in the morning on hearing a pelican, and she saw Sky sleeping like a baby beside her and kissed him. There was no point in sleeping back as she saw the clock showed 6:30am so she got up. After coming out of the shower, she wore sky blue jeans and a black fitted top with cap sleeves and dried her hair. She then didn't feel like waking Sky up, so she went down to the kitchen to get some coffee.

She saw Abigail was already making some and greeted "Good morning !"

She looked back and smiled "Ahh.. good morning Z, I see you are an early riser! Please call me Abby!"

Z smiled "Actually I'm not, I got up on hearing the pelican outside..."

Abby chuckled "Yeah... I can understand. Here you go." as she passed the coffee to Z.

Z smiled "Thanks... Abby!"

Sky walked down to the kitchen on smelling bacon frying and his stomach growled. He saw Z making breakfast and Abby just overlooking.

Sky smiled "Good morning ladies!"

"Good morning!" said both as Abby now started pouring Coffee for him as well.

As she gave the cup to him she said "Z here is making eggs Benedict."

Sky raises his brow "Z you can cook fancy stuff?"

Z said "Ofcourse I can!"

Abby nudges his shoulder and he smiles at her.

After their breakfast, Sky saw Z standing on the beach with her arms open taking in the sea breeze. Sky smiled and walked up to her and held her from behind "Mmm enjoying yourself?"

Z let a breath out "Yeah..."

Sky kissed her shoulder "I'm glad."

After standing like that for sometime, Sky who was staring at the sea, said "I need to go." and leaves her and starts walking away.

Z who gets a bit shocked looks back and holds his arm "What? Where?"

Sky sighed "I just..."

Z waited for him to say something but when he didn't she said "Skyyy... tell me."

When she saw Sky getting fidgety and uptight like he was before, she sighs "Ok don't tell me... Take me with you."

Sky stared at her, as she looked back at him with a slight smile and squeezed his arm. He smiled and held her hand "Let's go."

They walked silently on the road, hand in hand, Z could see they were approaching a burial ground and understood his tense behaviour. Sky bought flowers and as they reached his father's grave, Z let go of his hand and stood a few steps back to give him a moment with his dad.

After a while she saw Sky sitting down and could see by his slouched posture that he was crying, she felt like comforting him, but thought what if he wanted to be alone, she decided on the former and walked up to him and sat beside him putting a strong hand on shoulder. Sky, normally would have tensed up and acted strong but he didn't he simply pulled her into one of the tightest hugs he could manage. Z was completely squeezed but she knew this hug wasn't for her, it was for him so she obliged. After a while, Sky and Z broke off and Z saw Sky's eyes were dry and he had a slight smile on his face. He got up and so did Z and they walked back in comfortable silence. Once they passed through the park, Sky saw Z walking beside him holding his arm, looking around and smiling at the kids who were playing.

As they reached home, Sky shouted "We're home mom!"

Abby shouted from the garden "Okay hon!"

As they reached Sky's room, Sky went and sat on his bed, Z came and sat beside him facing him and said "Sooo you ready to talk?"

Sky sighed as he looked at her, and hugged her. Z smiled "Sky..." and as he pulled out of the hug and leaned foreward and as his lips met hers and they started making out as he held her close to him. They heard a knock on his door and broke off immediately and Sky said after he regained his breath "Uhh yeah mom?"

Abby said from the other side of the door "I just came to tell you that coffee's ready."

Sky answered "Yeah we'll be down there in a bit mom." and pulled Z for another kiss.

After they broke out, Z who was panting said "This is a nice way to not talk about your feelings."

Sky chuckled and kissed her swollen lips and got up "Let's go for coffee."


	25. Chapter 25

25)

On their way back, Sky drove on the highways at night with Z sitting beside him. Z then saw a CD of Maroon 5.

She exclaimed "Maroon 5? Classic!"

Sky smiled as she put the CD in and 'Maps' started to play.

Sky and Z both bobbed their heads to the song.

Sky's hand then left the gear and started stroking her cheek as she sat beside him.

Z chuckled "Skyyy drive."

Sky acted mock angry and said "Fine." and focused only on driving. Z saw this and smiled and leaned closer to kiss him slowly on his cheek.

Sky smirked at her "This isn't gonna help me drive Z."

Z chuckled and simply looked out as her hair flew in the wind and said "I had a great time Sky... I'll miss this place and I'll miss your mom."

Sky smiled "Yeah me too."

Suddenly Z's morpher beeped and she answered it "Z here."

Tylor's voice could be heard "Hey Ellie. I've got those concert tickets that you asked for."

Z looked at Sky who had no expression and said "Yeah thanks. And it's Z not Ellie."

Tylor chuckles "But I love the name Ellie, I think I'll call you Ellie. Ok see ya."

But before Z could answer back, he disconnected the line and Z looked at Sky, butterflies in her stomach, "Sky..."

Sky just waited for her to say something when he exploded "Ellie? Seriously? He knows only I call you Ellie. And why did you need to ask HIM for concert tickets? Wow. It's like you're giving him chances to flirt with you."

Z cut him off "You think I'm giving him chances? Sky I thought you trusted me. Thanks a lot."

Sky screamed "I trust you! Okay? But I do not understand that why do you talk to him-"

"So I'm supposed to not talk to my squad member?" retaliated Z.

Sky scoffed "I didn't know concert tickets were part of any mission."

Z rolled her eyes "You know what I mean Sky. And I only asked Tylor because he knew a guy who could arrange these tickets and it was of your favourite band for your birthd...LOOK OUT!"

In their heated fight both of them failed to notice a big truck had come their way.

2 days later.

Sky woke up groggily in the SPD infirmary to find Syd, Bridge, Kat, the cyborg SOPHIE, and two C-squad cadets.

"What happened?" he managed to say slowly.

Bridge said "Sky... You and Z had an accident."

Sky sighed as his eyes fluttered open "We were on a mission?"

Bridge looked at Kat confused and Kat asked "Sky do you remember anything?"

Sky thought a bit and shook his head, he saw Syd stand behind Bridge and smiled "Hey babe. Don't be scared. I'm fine."

Everyone's eyes widened as Kat said "I need everyone to leave. We'll have to run some tests."

After half an hour Kat comes out looking glum "There's a bad news, Sky has forgotten everything in the recent past. He thinks he's the red ranger."

Syd's eyes widen "That means when he dated me!"

Kat sighs "Yes. His condition is fragile so we cannot pile him up with new information, we need to give him time to heal."

Sophie then asks "What about Z?"

Kat says "Her condition is even more critical, she was apparently thrown out of the car as her seatbelt was not fastened properly and the car being a convertible didn't offer much protection. Thankfully her damages are not in her head. We need to send her to California for her treatment. I'll go with her. So Bridge you are incharge till then."

Bridge nods but with a sad look plastered on his face.

2 weeks later.

Z comes from her treatment and is in the New Tech City Airport with Kat. She manuvers through the smooth airport floors on a remote controlled wheelchair and expects to see Sky waiting for her but is disappointed when she sees 3 C-squad cadets greeting them. Apparently Kat nor the others told her about Sky's condition.

On reaching SPD, she goes to the common room to find everyone, but her heart stops when she sees Syd who is dressed in casual clothes, resting her head on Sky's shoulder as they sat on the couch smiling and talking about something and then Syd moves and kisses him on the lips and he smiles.

Syd on seeing Z, gets off the couch and greets "Oh Z you're finally okay!" but Z's painful gaze was fixed on Sky as he stared back at her and muttered "Z..."

Z looked at him shocked as her heart tore into a million pieces as she was hugged by Syd. She was about to say something when Bridge came in on time and hugged Z "Oh Z your okay..."

She hugged him back and looked at Bridge, her eyes asking her friend for answers, and he gave her a look which made her narrow her eyes.

Bridge then said "Uhh... Z. We need to talk." and pulled her wheelchair out of the common room leaving a confused Sky behind.

Syd went to the molecular generator to get something and Sky sat on the couch, his heart beating fast. 'Z. Why did she look at him like that?' He thought 'And what was this overwhelming feeling he felt when he saw her?'

Syd then came and sat beside him and gave him a peck and he looked at her, but now looking at Syd didn't feel the same like it was a day before. He suddenly didn't feel strongly for her. He suddenly felt everything feel different after seeing Z. He shook his head and got up and walked out of the common room.

Once Bridge brought Z to the hallway, he bent down and stood on his knees as he cupped Z's face "Z... Sky is suffering from memory loss. He remembers the time when he was the red ranger, when... he was with Syd. The accident... it made him f... forget that you guys dated."

Z's broken expression mirrored her heart as she stared at Bridge who looked at her apologetically. She felt a strong warm hand on her shoulder, a touch which made her become weak in a second. She felt the person kneel down beside her, his breath caused her hair to move as he says "Z are you ok?"

Z knew that just by looking at Sky would cause her to go weak again, so she wipes away her tears and says "Yeah I'm fine... Sky..." without looking at him.

She knew that Sky was not convinced with her answer so she turns her head to see him staring at her, as if searching for the many answers that his heart was asking. Sky didn't know why his heart was beating out of control when he saw Z. He was in love with Syd, but what was it about Z that caused him to completely loose his mind.

Z wanted to hug him, kiss him, so she says as tears flow on her cheeks easily "Sky... I lov.."

Bridge cuts her off "Z! Don... uh... I mean look at the time! Let's get you to bed!"

Sky looks at Z confused, and then shocked at Bridge as Bridge hastily takes Z away by pushing her wheel chair. Sky stood there in the hallway, staring at them, just when Syd comes and holds his hand "What's up Sky?"

Sky, without looking at her says "It's Z... there's something wrong."

In her room, when Bridge and Sophie explain everything to Z about how fragile Sky's condition is, she's completely taken aback.

Z then asks Sophie again "Syd said that the baby was Sky's?"

Sophie nodded grimly and Z glared at them "How could you guys let her do this!?"

Bridge getting anxious says "Z... Kat said that we cannot muddle Sky's brain up with new information. It could be fatal. And Sky seemed to be very much in love with Syd like he was before, so we decided against it, but today I got a change in readings in Sky's aura, when he saw you. It was like everything changed."

Z sighed as tears still glistened her cheeks, she was done acting strong. Sophie hugged Z tightly as Bridge stroked her hair.

That evening, Z came into the common room in her wheelchair to get something to eat when she saw Tylor and Kyle sitting.

Kyle looked at Z and exclaimed "Next time please please please fasten your seatbelt completely! You gave us a scare bud!" as he came and patted her shoulder fondly.

Z chuckled slightly "I think I can manage that."

Tylor rushed to her "Oh Z! Thank God you're alright."

Z who was pissed to the T, shouted "Shut up Tylor! It's because of you that I'm in this mess. You. Just stay away from me okay? I'm serious. STAY AWAY."

Kyle came and pulled Tylor back and looked at her "He'll stay away Z."

Tylor was completely taken aback by Z's hatred and he sees Sky standing in the entrance of the common room, apparently he heard Z's outburst.

Sky felt the urge to comfort Z, he didn't know why. He came up to Z and said softly "Z... did Tylor do anything wrong with you?"

Z sighed as tears now fell from her eyes "Sky let it be. Please. Stay out of this."

Sky could feel his heartbreak on seeing Z crying so much. He'd never seen her cry. He put a hand on hers and said slowly "Tell me. I am apparently the commander now, I can help you out."

Z who was now tired of the whole situation, covered her face with her hands and said "I need to be alone. Leave me alone."

Just then Sophie came in, and pushed Z's wheelchair towards the molecular generator and said "Guys please. Let her eat." as Kyle joined her.

Sky couldn't understand what had caused Z so much pain. She looked so different, she behaved so different, she wasn't that sassy street smart that he knew anymore. Something made her soft along the way. He knew people were hiding something because he could tell by the way everyone talked. He needed to find answers asap.


	26. Chapter 26

26)

Sky was in the command centre doing his work as Syd came in and hugged him from behind "Heyy baby."

Sky turned back and smiled, Syd leaned foreword to kiss him but he moved his head back and said "Syd. It's the command centre. People cannot kiss in here. I know you left SPD for our child but you still know the rules right."

Syd rolled her eyes "It was just a kiss Sky. I wasn't going to makeout with you here. Even though it seems like a very good option right now." she said as she came really close to him.

Sky smiled but scooted backwards "Syd. No."

Syd sighed and said "Umm you know Sky, Z's been acting a bit weird lately."

Sky turned and answered immediately "I noticed that too. She's so depressed all the time. I just don't understand what caused her such sadness. I've never seen her cry. I think it's something to do with Tylor."

Syd was almost taken aback by his interest in the matter and said "Wow Sky you seem to interested more on Z than on your girlfriend."

Sky sighs "It's not that babe. It's just... I can't... I don't know. And she's not even talking to you which is weird."

Syd just got the opening she needed and made a sad face and said "I'm glad you mentioned this Sky. Z's been acting weirdly with me. She's so rude to me, I mean she is my bestfriend. And yesterday she even pushed me, thank God, I didn't fall."

Sky narrowed his eyes "I don't believe this...Z?"

Syd started crying "It's true baby. I think she's jealous of us. And she's taking it all out on me."

Sky hugs Syd, thinking about whatever Syd said, he just couldn't believe it.

Z was overlooking the stocking of the inventory, when Sky came in.

"Z."

Z looked back and her heart started fluttering, she saw him glaring at her and she stared back at him confused.

Sky then stated "Syd told me that you tried to push her?"

Z's eyes widened "What? That's ridiculous. Syd is lying."

Sky felt the urge to believe her, but seeing Syd cry, he shot back "So you're saying Syd lied? Why don't you tell me the truth then?"

Z opened her mouth but then closed it immediately thinking about his health, and shook her head "I can't. But I didn't push her. And that's the truth."

Sky scoffed "Yeah right."

Z let out a breath and said "Anything else commander?"

Sky stared at her. She didn't even fight back! Who is this girl? He then saw two d-squad cadets bring in some goods and said "No. Carry on cadet." and walked away briskly. Z immediately turned her head and wiped the tears that accumulated in her eyes and got back to work.

The next day, Bridge and Kyle were sent on a mission to another planet. Z had just seen them off and walked towards the common room to get a drink. She punched in her order into the molecular generator and waited.

"Hey Z!"

Z closed her eyes on hearing the sickeningly sweet voice of Sydney and murmured "I don't need this right now." and didn't reply.

Syd then on hearing no reply came up to her and said "Zeeee! Don't be like this! We were bestfriends right?"

Z got her drink and simply turned back and started walking away as Syd said "Zeee... C'mon we all know Sky was never yours to begin with, this is the universe trying to tell you so. So why can't you move on and why can't we be bestfriends like we were before? Why can't things be like what they were before? I miss you!"

Z stopped and turned back "Bestfriends. Bestfriends? Do you even know the meaning of bestfriends Syd? Oh my God I can't even recognize you anymore! You're not the Sydney Drew we loved! Do you even remember your letter? You were my bestfriend Syd! The one who left peanuts back for me! But the girl infront of me? Right now? Is nothing but a shadow of the Syd we knew. Just dark and unwanted. You are simply using everyone to keep your PATHETIC little life happy, no matter how much it hurts everyone. You are nothing but a selfish arrogant bitch!"

Sydney gaped at Z while her heart broke and her eyes started to well up.

"Z!" a loud male voice caused them to get startled.

Z turned to see Sky glaring at her. Syd immediately started crying to make a big effect.

Sky walked up to her and said "Apologize to Syd right now."

Z rolled her eyes thinking Sky had only heard the end part of her rant. Ofcourse.

She came up close to him staring right into his eyes "No."

Sky who got a familiar scent of vanilla from her, was lost in her eyes, but a sob from Syd made him to snap out of it, and said "If you don't I'll have you punished."

Z said flatly "On what grounds commander? I don't think I broke any rules to earn a punishment. And Syd isn't SPD anymore. Do you have ANY other reason?"

Sky's mind drew a blank as he thought whatever Z said was true.

Z sighed "Thought so." and walked away, leaving Sky to comfort Syd, but his mind was occupied with Z, he still thought Z was telling the truth, and the scent of vanilla, why did it make his heartbeat faster? Why did just the sight of Z made him lose his mind? And why didn't he feel anything like this for Syd who was his girlfriend?


	27. Chapter 27

27)

1 week after.

Everything had changed in SPD. The whole place was dull, as Sky was constantly fighting with Syd, but controlled himself as she was carrying his kid asper her. Bridge and Sophie lost their charm, Kyle hadn't smiled in days, and Tylor simply sulked. And the cause for all this was Z, who had changed, she wasn't the sassy Z she was before, she wasn't the sweet Z like when she was with Sky, she had hardened up. So much that she snapped easily, and lost her temper at the smallest of things, not on Sky ofcourse. She didn't even try to socialize with Syd or Tylor because it just made her blood boil.

Sky entered the command centre and saw Z working and said "Everything under control Z?"

Z looked back at him and her heart started to beat faster, and she nodded "Yes."

Sky who was also feeling his heart thump hard thought of a way to stay longer near her and said "Uh Z... What's your problem with Syd?"

Z sighed, as she paid more than required attention towards the pen in her hand, "Um... well I... just can't stand her anymore."

Sky looks at her intently and says "Why? You were inseparable before. You were bestfriends."

Z sighed, not getting any apt reply, "I need to leave." and she starts to walk away as Sky holds her hand, his body getting a tingling sensation as he does and says "Don't walk out on me Ellie."

Z turns back in shock and says "What did you say?"

Sky who was still holding her hand, looked shocked himself and says "I don't know... I don't know why but I just called you Ellie, that's weird."

Z smiles fondly "No it's not actually."

Sky's heart beats even faster on seeing her smile the first time genuinely, after he regained consciousness, and that too so sweetly that he could just melt.

Just then a cadet comes in "Commander Tate."

Sky reluctantly left her hand and saw her walk away while he turned to the cadet.

Z walks out of the command centre smiling, thinking he atleast remembered something about her. Her heart completely fills up with love as she gets a push from her inner self to get back her love, so she goes to the lab, hoping to find the two people she needed.

She entered to see Bridge and Sophie working on something and says "Guys... I really need your help!"

Bridge and Sophie were pleasantly surprise on hearing a familiar chirpy tone in Z's voice that they missed so much.

Bridge says "Anything Z."

"I need to find Justin."

The next day, Syd sat on a park bench, feeling guilty of taking control over the whole situation. She was scared, what if Sky snapped out of his memory loss one day? And the way she was hurting Z, was hurting her as well. But another voice in Syd's head reasoned that Syd deserved all the good in life after her heart was broken by Justin. Justin. Just the name caused her heart to flutter. But then why was she with Sky? But Sky still thinks he and Syd are a couple. She wanted to get back at Sky for not treating her the same way before like he treated Z. But even if he remembers nothing about Z, the way he looks at her is proof enough that he is fighting an internal battle on a daily basis between his heart, his love for Z AND his brain, his relationship with Syd.

Suddenly Tylor came up and sat beside her "Don't forget to come to the SPD annual ball." as he gave her a pamphlet.

Syd looked at him, his face had lost any glow that he had.

She smiled "Distributing pamphlets everywhere are we?"

But Tylor didn't smile, he just nodded and left.

She sighed and got up and left.

After a tiring battle which Bridge, Kyle and she had won and contained the criminal, Z went to the room she shared with Sophie and saw the same pamphlet on her bed and crushed it in her palm and threw it in the dustbin.

Sky who was in his room, only thought about Z's smile. That had been the single-handed highpoint of his day, of the entire week actually. He saw the pamphlet and sighed as he opened his cupboard and looked for a towel to go take a shower but his head got dizzy as he got hazy unclear images of a brunette coming out in a black towel combing her wet hair just near where he was standing infront of the cupboard.

Sky then walks backwards and sits down on the bed holding his head, while his heart bumping badly on his chest. Once he calmed down, he shook his head and got up to look for the towel, but his hand touched something hard and he removed it out to see it was a yellow and black scrapbook and there was a big Z written on it.

"Z...?" comes out of Sky's mouth as he opens it and starts reading it.

Z came into the command centre and sees Kat's worried face and asks "What's up Kat?"

Kat says "It's Sky. He's not answering his morpher which is peculiar because he always answers it on the first go."

By the time Kat finished she saw Z had already ran out of the command centre.

Z came running towards the commander's room but stopped infront of it thinking whether she should enter or not. She then thinks about Sky being in trouble and puts in her morpher in the scanner and punches the security code Sky had told her when they were together and sees Sky on the floor with her scrapbook near him.

She gasps and rushes to him and tries to wake him up, "Oh my God Sky! Wake up!"

She then splashes a bit of water on his face, and he doesn't wake up, she checks for pulse and lets out a big sigh of relief on getting it and immediately connects to the central command and says "Kat! Sky has fainted! I'm in his room!"

After three hours.

A very tensed group of people are waiting outside the infirmary as Kat walks out of Sky's room and says "Apparently Sky was overloaded with information which his brain could not process. We had removed any and every reminder of the time that he had forgotten from his room or anywhere, but maybe we left a few out which caused this. But he's fine now. He's ready for visitors."

Everyone rushed in, and Syd ran faster and hugged Sky as Z stood beside her looking at him with concern.

Sky looks at Z, and doesn't understand why he feels like Z should have been the one hugging him not Syd. He then says "Syd. You can leave me now." while his eyes were fixed on Z.

Z looks down from his intense gaze and asks "How are you feeling Sky?"

Sky sighs "Much better."

Z breathes a sigh of relief and nods.

After 2 days.

The A-squad in SWAT mode are fighting a hideous criminal and Sky and Kat are watching from the command centre. Sky sees Bridge and Sophie send a series of blasts towards the criminal but in vain. He then sees Z and Kyle send kicks and blasts towards the criminal but the criminal blasts them away. Sky's eyes widen as he sees Z being hit by a blast and caught by Tylor and then he sees Z get off him almost instantly and walk away. He could feel something was not right between them. Maybe they dated and it didn't go well. But why was he feeling jealous. He had no clue.

As the A-squad came back, they see that the whole SPD premise is decorated in silver and white for the annual ball. Z and Sophie get into their room and get inside their own bathrooms.

Sophie comes out in a silky pink off shoulder short dress and sees Z sitting on her bed in her night suit and asks "Don't tell me you aren't coming to the ball? C'mon Z it's a SPD ball and it's a necessity for all the top cadets to be present."

Z sighs "Not if I am injured or ill or out of base."

Sophie raises her brow "You don't look injured or ill and you're definitely not out of the base... if I'm not talking to your duplicate that is."

Z smiles "You never know."

Sophie rolls her eyes "I hate it when you do that. Ok how do I look?" she twirls around.

Z smiles "You look beautiful Soph... Bridge is gonna be his babbling best today!" and they both laugh.

Sophie then says "Thanks! But seriously. Come ok? We'll be with you."

Z sighs and nods and Sophie nods and leaves.

In the SPD annual ball, Sky was talking to Kat and Boom in a dark gray tuxedo with a maroon waistcoat inside as Syd stood beside him in a silver and gold maxi dress to accentuate her swollen belly drinking a mocktail looking really disinterested in the proceedings. Bridge wore a black tuxedo with a red shirt as he talked to Sophie and Kyle. Tylor stood in a corner talking to a cadet named Stacey.

Sky was talking to Kat but his mind was occupied by what he had read in Z's scrapbook, he didn't know why but the image of the common room couch came into his head and a cake. He didn't understand the connection. He looked everywhere for her but when his sight fell on the entrance he saw Z come in. She was wearing a midnight blue short strapless dress and her straight, long hair was open, she knew he loved her hair open, so she let her silky brown locks gently cascade down her left shoulder as shorter locks fell behind. Sky was completely lost in her, he felt the urge to go and claim her lips but he stopped himself, he knew Z loved him after reading her scrapbook and he assumed that was the reason for her ill behavior towards Syd, but he didn't know why he was feeling happy on knowing that she loved him.

The whole party went by with Sky and Z stealing glances at one another even when Sky with Syd. He then saw Z getting up from her seat and walking out. Sky noticed her eyes were watery, he just felt like he had to comfort her. He excused himself from the dance as Syd sighed and nodded, and left the party going after Z.

He saw Z sitting on a bench in the terrace. His breathing increased as he took each step near her. Once he heard her sobs he quickened his pace and sat beside her and simply pulled her into a hug as he shushed her, she didn't even resist but hugged him back tightly and cried. Sky felt pain and content as he held Z tightly. Pain because his heart broke on seeing Z like this and content to finally have her in his arms. He shouldn't be feeling any of this but he did, and now he didn't even care why. As she calmed down she pulled out of his hug and wiped her tears. She never felt so helpless in her life even when she was on the streets. Having Sky in front of her, knowing Syd was lying, but still couldn't do or say anything just for him to recover. She felt really weak and useless.

Sky looked at her for sometime and asked "I know that you love me Z."

Z looked at him shocked and he continued "I read your scrapbook. But I don't know how it got into my room. I'm sorry I shouldn't have read it."

Z smiled at him "The scrapbook is yours. I gifted it to you on your birthday last year. And it is true I love you Sky. With all my heart."

Sky was taken aback by the calmness in her voice and the passion with which she told her feelings to him. Z to him now was an enigma, he was mesmerized by her. He'd never seen her like this before. She had really matured from the stubborn, over smart girl he once knew.

Sky let out a breath, staring at her as attraction grew stronger and said "Wow. Z. You know I have a girlfriend right?"

Z nods as she chuckles sadly "Yeah. But that will not stop my feelings for you."

"Well well well way to go Z."

Both of them turned back to see Syd glaring at Z.

Z rolled her eyes as they stood up "What?"

Syd said looking pissed "Sky's my boyfriend. How dare you?"

Z scoffs "How dare I? How dare you Syd. You took away whatever was mine."

Syd squealed "Well you took away what was mine too! Sky was and will be mine!"

Z now getting pissed "Really? Care to explain whose baby are you carrying Sydney?"

Syd was now in tears and goes to Sky "Baby! She's accusing me of... I can't take it anymore. This is our child Sky. Now you know why she wasn't talking to me because she loves you. She's been making sly comments forever now and I can't take it."

Z scoffed "Oh please save it Syd. Don't scoop lower than you already are!"

Sky saw Syd and then glared at Z "How could you Z? Syd is my girlfriend and the mother of my child, and your bestfriend too. You are the one trying to cause problems not Syd!"

Z who felt like she lost everything right at that moment was controlling her tears "Oh yeah? Then why were you here with me instead of being with your girlfriend?"

Sky now became quiet and tightened his hold on Syd's shoulder.

Z couldn't take the tension anymore as her eyes flooded more than ever and she screamed "You know what? I quit SPD. I quit! I'm out of here."

Z breaks open Syd's S pendant from her Z necklace and throws it out of the terrace and rushes away crying leaving Sky and Syd speechless.


	28. Chapter 28

28)

Syd was walking alone in the park as she sighed. No one except Sky was talking to her, even Sky didn't talk to her, he didn't talk much to anyone infact. Jack had come and given her a piece of his mind, Bridge, Sophie, Boom, even Kat, everyone had stopped interacting with her. She was alone. From the moment Z left SPD, Sky became even more uptight than he was ever before, he was awfully quiet and didn't pay much attention towards Syd and everything in SPD changed. And it was all because of her. She changed everything. She hated herself, she was already 8 months pregnant and Sky still thought he was the father. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized what she had become, a monster. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back and lost her senses, because standing infront of her was Justin.

Syd's lips parted in shock as tears fell easily. Real, true tears. She had actually fallen for Justin. But when Justin left her, and she saw Sky and Z happy together, she just couldn't help but feel jealous. So jealous that it took over her completely.

And now Justin stood there staring at her, his eyes tearing up too. He took a step forward and she took a step back.

Justin then rushed towards her and hugged her tightly "Oh Syddy. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me. I got scared when you told me you were pregnant. I just... I know its no excuse but I love you and I want you back princess, I want our child back. I'll never leave you."

Syd simply cried hard in his arms listening to whatever he had to say. He then kneeled down and kissed her swollen belly as she cried.

As they sat on the bench in complete silence, with Syd resting her head on his shoulder as he caressed her belly, Justin said "I love you Sydney. I promise I'll never leave you. I missed you."

Sydney smiled and looked up to him and smashed her lips on his as she kissed him deeply. Justin cupped her face as he kissed her back.

After they broke off Syd said "I love you Justin."

He smiled as he kissed her forhead and she asked "How did you know I was here?"

Justin smiled "Your bestfriend Z called me from SPD."

Syd closed her eyes and hugged him as tears fell freely again from her eyes and guilt overtook her senses.

Sky sat on his bed thinking about Z. He knew he didn't love Syd, not like the way he used to before. And he knew that many things were hidden from him as Bridge refused to tell him the truth giving him the same crap about how it would hamper his health. Sky also couldn't figure out the many hazy images that came in his head, of different places all with the same brunette girl. And why did that girl resemble Z so much. He heard a thunder and turned to see a gray sky outside from his window. He then got up and opened the door which he assumed was a balcony but never had any interest to open it until now. As he went to the balcony, he saw a mattress with cushions and comforters. It seemed though as if it was sat on. But he never even went to the balcony then how could it look used? Not important. Shaking his head he sighed and sat down on the mattress and looked to his side and saw 4 cushions kept haphazardly. Sky smiled as he removed a cushion and arranged the leftover 3 cushions in such a way that 2 leaned on the wall and one was just kept on the mattress for the person to put it on their lap when they sat. Sky suddenly paused and thought why would he do such a thing as if almost out of practice. Then a hazy image of a brunette in her pajamas came in his head as she sat on the mattress putting two cushions behind her and one on her lap. The hazy image became clearer as he saw Z opening her long hair and shuffling a deck of cards smiling. Suddenly all the missing memories flooded back to his head. Images of Syd and her betrayal, then images of Z, in his arms in the command centre, the nights in the balcony, the playful insults, referee delgado, the ignoring, the pissed Z, the steamy kiss in the common room, the cake with the wrong message, the scrapbook, the pool kiss, the birthday party, beating the crap out of Peterson, the many million dates, the ones at the amusement park, Z in a bikini, the night they reached the next stage of their love, the many romantic situations, the booty calls, the fun in the rain, the meeting with his mom, images of Z explaining him what the concert tickets were before the crash, everything came back, unfortunately the time when he did lose his memory was also intact so the images of Syd comforting him in the infirmary, telling him he was a dad, the images of Z crying, the way she stormed out of the terrace, everything caused his heart to ache and his head to fill with pumping pain as he grasped his head and groaned in pain.

At that moment, Sydney came into Sky's room, to tell him the truth and how genuinely sorry she was, and found the door was unlocked as it slid open, she went in feeling scared of what would happen, how badly would he react, and how would it affect his health, but she couldn't lie anymore, so she mustered her courage and took a deep breath and entered but found it to be empty, she then saw the balcony door open and went out to see Sky lying on the mattress almost lifeless. She gasped and patted his cheek trying to wake him up but he didn't so she hastily removed his morpher from his belt and connected to Kat and squealed "Kat! Sky has fainted!"

1 day later at the infirmiry.

Sky woke up in shock as Kat rushed to him "Sky... can you hear me? You're at SPD."

Sky calmed down and slowly blinked his eyes, Kat was about to ask him a question but he opened his mouth to say "Z... I need Z. Where is she... I need to... talk to her."

Kat asks "Do you remember everything Sky?"

Sky nods impatiently "Yes! Where's Z? I need her right now Kat."

Kat sighs "Sky... Bridge and Kyle have gone searching for her."

Just then a teary eyed Syd entered with Justin.

Syd said while sobbing hard "Sky... I'm so sorry... I was nothing but jealous... please forgive me..."

Sky looked away "I can't even look at you. You mean nothing to me now. I don't even hate you anymore. You just... don't exist in my world. So do me a favour and leave."

Kat sighs as Syd cries harder and squeals "Sky please! You, Bridge, Z, Jack are my bestfriends please Sky!"

Sky who looked completely indifferent looked at Kat "Kat I need to be alone."

Kat nods and looks at Justin and he nods grimly and takes a crying Syd out sadly.

After one day of recovery, the moment Sky got discharged around 5 pm after literally fighting with , he went to look for Z, his love. He knew just where she could be.

(A/n: Finally Found You by Enrique fits here perfectly)

He stopped a SPD bike to a halt infront of Jack and Ally's apartment. He rung the bell and Jack opened it and as Sky rushed in Jack stopped him "Hey hey... slow down Sky."

Sky who just couldn't wait anymore said "C'mon Jack. I need Z. I just need to see her RIGHT NOW. I remember everything. I love her. Please Jack."

Jack who was mad at him and Syd could feel his urgency and nodded "You hurt her Sky and I'll kill you."

Sky nodded hastily "Yeah yeah do that. But NOW please. Let me go to her."

Jack sighed as he stopped Sky again as he tried to rush inside the apartment "She lives with us Sky, but right now she's gone for a walk."

Sky ran out but then ran back to Jack "Wait where does she go for a walk?"

Jack smirks "NTC park."

By the time Jack finished saying, Sky was already seated on his bike.

He screeched the bike to a halt infront of the NTC park gates and ran inside. He called out her name but she was nowhere to be seen. Just then an alien criminal blasted towards Sky and he saved himself with his forcefield.

Sky groaned "Not nowww!" as he regained his balance.

He then started hand to hand combat with the criminal but the criminal had the upper hand and sent Sky flying back. Sky got up groggily as he heard a female voice and looked up to see Z and her duplicates fighting the monster, while the civilians started running out of the park to safety. Sky smiled and got up instantly and joined her in the fight. The monster kicked Z and she was caught by Sky. Sky held her tight as they both looked into eachother's eyes. But now wasn't the time to get romantic, so Sky put Z down and as they both stood opposite the criminal, Sky said "Plan B." and tossed Z's morpher at her which she caught.

Sky shouted "Ready?"

"Ready!" came an equally strong voice from Z as it started to drizzle.

"SPD Emergency!"

"SPD Shadow ranger!"

"SPD Blue ranger!"

And they both pounced on the criminal. After a long and tiring fight the criminal was contained.

"Power down."

Sky saw Z walking away from him, but he ran and caught hold of her. No. He was not gonna let her get away this time.

She turned, her eyes starting to tear up "What Sky?"

Sky pulled her into him and crashed his lips into hers in a deep kiss as the clouds became darker and thunders could be heard. Z immediately kissed him back as she brought him closer to her by pulling his collar and their makeout was heated and desperate as heavy raindrops fell on them, thankfully they were alone thanks to the criminal attack. Sky's hands felt her soft and now wet skin under her black top as he got lost in her.

Once they broke off, Sky immediately said, panting "I... love you... Ellie." and started kissing her again. The kiss was now slower and even more heated as they both let out soft muffled moans and all of Z's questions were answered when he called her Ellie. After they broke off, Sky hugged her tightly and said "I love you so much Z. I'm so sorry."

Z kissed him on his cheek and smiled "I love you too Sky."

As they reached SPD drenching wet around 8 pm struggling to keep their hands off one another, they started kissing eachother the moment they reached his room and locked the doors. Sky hastily pulled Z's top out and picked her up while kissing her and put her on the bed as he opened his shirt and got on top of her. He had to make her his again, after all she belonged only to him.

After an intense and passionate lovemaking, Sky held Z tightly in his arms as she gave little pecks on his neck and shoulder, while he kissed her forehead. Z then said "I love you a lot Sky. I missed you so much."

Sky smiled as he held her even more tightly loving the feel of her soft skin against his hard muscles and gave her a deep kiss on her lips and said "I love you too Z. I'm so sorry for everything." causing her to smile and then get lost in his blue eyes as he looked at her lovingly. Eventually, Z's eyes slowly started closing as he stroked her long damp hair and kissed her forehead causing her to sleep off in his arms. Sky thought about whatever happened in the last few months and involuntarily tightened his grip on her as she snuggled in his embrace, he sighed contently feeling her soft rhythmic breaths on his neck and the intoxicating smell of vanilla that he loved, as sleep finally overtook him and kissed her and slept off. This was the best sleep he had in weeks.


	29. Chapter 29

29)

(A/n: Last chapter.)

2 weeks later. In the command centre the A-squad was seated on the round table while doing their work, as the commander sat in his chair talking to Kat for some new upgrades. Everything was normal. Sky and Z were going strong, so were Bridge and Sophie. Tylor had apologized for his behaviour to Sky and Z and was committed to Stacey. And Kyle was well... Kyle.

The phone rings on the commander's desk and Kat answers it on speaker "SPD."

"Can we speak to Sky Tate?"

Sky replies as he leans towards it "Sky Tate speaking."

The person on the line says "This is from Prinston Tech Hospital."

All eyes turn to Sky as he looks back confused as they did.

"Yes?"

"I have been requested by my patient Sydney Drew to inform a bad news to you. Due to her depression, she has suffered from miscarriage and has been sent to our rehabilitation centre to get over the trauma."

Sky looks wide-eyed at Z who mirrors his expression.

"Hello ?"

"Y...yes? Sorry. You were saying."

"She listed SPD as her second family address. So we were wondering if her friends could meet her for a speedy recovery, because even after the intense care of her parents and her partner she doesn't seem to recover."

" I'll have to inform this news to her friends and I'll call you back."

"Thank you ."

*click*

Deep silence.

After a while Z gets up "All c and d squad cadets are requested to leave the command centre."

Once the command centre consisted only of Sky, Kat, Boom and the A-squad, Z says "We need to go see her Sky."

Sky glared at her and shook his head "After what she did-"

Z cut him off "She's been punished for that Sky. We all heard what the doc had to say. She came to apologize a million times and we dismissed her a million times. I think it's time that we forgave her."

Bridge got up "I agree. She's actually sorry. No drama. When she came to SPD last week to apologize to you guys, her aura was clean. She really needs her friends Sky."

"But Bridge, she tried to sabotage Z and my relationship. How can I ever forgive her?"

Z put a hand on Sky's and said "But she couldn't right? We're still together."

Sky sighed.

Kat said "From an onlooker's point of view if everyone is happy, then what is in the past should stay there and Bridge got a clear reading of her aura and we know Bridge doesn't lie."

At the Prinston Tech Rehabilitation Centre.

Sky, Z, Bridge, Jack, Kat, Sophie, Tylor, Kyle, Boom and R.I.C. were being guided by through a really beautiful and fresh park where the rehab patients stayed to enjoy the beauty of nature. They saw a very thin and dull Syd sitting with no expression on her face on a swing staring into space while Justin sat beside her trying to get her to eat a sandwich.

Everyone's heart broke seeing her this way and Bridge opened his glove and waved his hand and got a clear reading on her aura and nodded at others. Z sighed but then put a happy face as she removed her phone and played Syd's song 'Me' on loudspeaker.

Syd heard her song and turned to see all her SPD friends standing in casual wear and Z whined "Gawwd. This is such a sucky song Pinkie. Why did you ever go pop?"

Syd's eyes widened as she got up, a smile coming on her face as she saw Z and saw her wearing both the lockets, she remembered Z throwing the locket out of the terrace while rushing out in tears. Z walked towards her smirking and Syd said while crying "Z you wore my locket!"

Z rolled her eyes "Ofcourse I did. Do you know how tough it was to go and look for this?"

Bridge said "Uhh Z. R.I.C found it... not you."

Z looked back and glared at him "Thanks Bridge."

Bridge smiled innocently "You're welcome Z!" causing everyone to roll their eyes and groan except Syd who laughed.

Syd then said "I'm sorry Z. I'm really sorry for everything. I just got jealous-"

Z cut her off while shaking her head "It doesn't matter Syd. It's all in the past. RIGHT SKY?"

Sky got a shock as he heard his voice and said "Uh yeah... Syd. Don't worry. The main deal is that we are all happy." and came up behind Z and held her waist smiling as Syd started tearing up.

"Oh my God! Thanks Sky!" as she hugged Justin happily who looked relieved and happy on finally seeing his Syd happy.

Sophie shouted "Group hug!"

Everyone came to where Sky, Z, Syd and Justin stood and hugged.

After they broke off, Syd said crying in happiness "I love you guys!"

Everyone looked at her lovingly and Z whined "Can it Syd. Before I lose my lunch." causing everyone to laugh and Syd to bawl even louder.

1 month later.

"This is unacceptable!"

"No it isn't."

"This is ridiculous!"

"I wouldn't call it ridiculous. I would call it efficient."

"Using my duplicates as waitresses is efficient ?"

"You asked for it. If you would have simply got that drink for me that day and not been a lazy ass, THIS wouldn't have been a trend."

"This is like referee Delgado all over again."

"But I have to say I love waitress Delgado much more than referee Delgado. Why thank you my dear!" said Sky as one of Z's replicates brought a bottle of water and vanished.

Z chuckled "And what about the real Delgado?"

Sky kissed her cheek, as he cuddled her on his lap, as she lay on him with her back on his hard abs and pulled up the comforter while they sat on the mattress in the balcony overlooking the beautiful city skyline, and said "The real Delgado? I'm nuts for that girl."

Z chuckled and then said seductively "Well I'm nuts for my commander..." and turned her head and kissed him slowly on his lips. Sky kissed her back as he moved his hands on her supple body under her short sleeveless silk nighty under the comforter causing her to moan softly. After they broke off, she rested her head on the crook of his neck and kissed his jaw, and he said "Z?"

Z said "Hmm?"

Sky held her with one hand and reached for a silver box on the side table with the other hand and put the box on her flat tummy as they both sat up straight and Z asked casually, not particularly excited by gifts "What is this?"

Sky rested his head on her shoulder "Open it." as he nuzzled her neck and started biting and kissing it. Sky knew she was a really simple girl and wasn't impressed by gifts but by character but he was also positive that she would absolutely love the surprise inside the box. She had been leaving enough hints for a long time now and she thought he didn't catch it.

Z chuckled feeling his lips on her neck and opened the box to find a smaller square box inside surrounded by many red and white rose petals, she turned her head towards him shocked, a big smile forming on her face causing him to smile and say "Go on open it."

Z opened it to find a platinum band with a small diamond in the middle, Z's heartbeat increased while her expression changed from excited to awestricken as she held the little box in her hand. Sky kissed her bare shoulder and took the box from her hand and removed the band from the box and made her sit opposite to him. As they both sat opposite to eachother, Sky held Z's hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes and said "Ellie... It's no shock that I'm madly in love with you. You are the only one who can make me strong and weak at the same time. You are the only one who can make me smile even when I don't want to. You always had trust on us and never gave up. Z... you maybe lazy, stubborn, over smart, annoying, goofy, absentminded, overconfident, messy, arrogant..."

"Sorry to interrupt but this is a proposal. Just saying..." whispered Z and Sky chuckled.

"Oh sorry... you may be all of that, but you are also beautiful, sweet, daring, courageous, funny, understanding, brave, loving, cute, caring, selfless, headstrong, helpful... Z... you are my bestfriend, my love, my girlfriend, but being my girlfriend just isn't gonna work for me anymore. So Elizabeth Delgado, will you marry me?"

Z who was close to tears, in a very un-Z like manner squealed "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" and threw her arms around him as he chuckled and hugged her tightly as she said "It's about time!"

When they broke apart Sky put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand and she cupped his face and smashed her lips into his as they kissed deeply and got lost in eachother in the very same spot where it all started.

The end.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note:

Well this was my first ever story and I finished it last. I love all my stories but this story is pretty special. This was my first everything. First idea. First upload. First time seeing a chapter of mine on . First follow. First comment. My first baby.

A BIG THANK YOU to all my followers who took the time to read, vote, comment on my stories. Who gave me a reason to write and upload again. Thanks a lot for messaging me and coaxing me to upload.

A BIGGER SORRY to everyone who had to wait for my updates. If I didn't have a reason I wouldn't make you guys wait. I hate waiting for updates on stories myself!

Thanks a lot :)

I appreciate it.

XOXO

SHIZINGA


End file.
